


Loneliness is scary together

by nai_k



Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Deviates From Canon, Elements of romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Death, elements of detective, mentions a fictional religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_k/pseuds/nai_k
Summary: Anna stood with her head bowed and was silent but her shoulders were shaking too visibly. Jake gave up. He covered the distance between them in a few steps. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead on his shoulder. The unusually loud pounding of heart was in ears, blocking out the reality. She whispered "Just know when you get tired of running around the country, I... I'll be waiting for you at home."
Relationships: Jake/MC
Kudos: 9





	1. Episode 1. Chapter 1. Anna

**Author's Note:**

> -This text wrote not-English language at first and now just translating by author of original.  
> But i'm not very good at English, so can made spelling and grammatical errors. Sorry me for it-

_"13. 06._ _20XX years. Second day of observation, 16:05._

_Still something strange is happening – with the blog or with me. What's weird? I think now I can structure my thoughts and write everything down._

_First, the number of users and likes increased suspiciously. This is undoubtedly pleasant, but the natural question is: from where? I didn't do anything to promote it._

_Second, feedback. My reviews often gave birth to discussions — people argued their point of view, and the truth was born in the dispute. There were, of course, those who simply claimed that I "do not understand anything in literature"… How should i know, really... But the last few days, the posts were ignored – or so I thought. Yesterday morning I was accused of "silently deleting criticism". The devil knows what. I didn't do it. Or I don't remember. I had to write to Laynel about it. Never know, maybe this is some kind of side effect? I'm a little scared. I'm not going crazy, am I?"_

Anna leaned back in the sagging chair and put her phone on the coffee table, taking off her glasses. Rubbed her eyes, smearing the last of mascara.

Diffused light from a half-curtained window illuminated a row of empty mugs on the windowsill in a small room on the first floor, giving a semi-mystical appearance. Anna always intended to remove this cup's meeting, but each time there were more important things, much more important.

The viscous silence, good old comrade, had changed its habits today: it did not wrap her in a blanket of calm, but bit, penetrated, flowed through the veins with an inexplicable anxiety. And as if from treacherous bites on the body were new and new bruises.

Maybe she should have gone outside. Anna turned her head to the window. That's where there's no silence.

"Sometimes need to change the milieu, right?”

She looked the other way. A lump of black-and-white fur and charm lay on the arm of the chair opposite. The cat lifted its head and looked at Anna's face with malachite eyes. She was used to being stared at like that now, and seven years ago Shadow's behavior had made her shiver. He was looking at her too intently, too meaningfully for a cat. Sometimes it seemed that he heard and understood every word. Now Anna could laugh at such naive conclusions... probably. If she wasn't sure she'd forgotten how to show emotion in reality. Shadow watched her slow movements and twitched an ear that had been torn in a long-ago fight.

“I too don't think would. Let's clean up a bit and call our "good friend" Laynel”.

Shadow stretched, surprisingly smoothly flowed to the floor, and went into the other room, waddling from one paw to the other. By "cleaning" he always understood only one action: get out before this woman, in a fit of activity, decided to wash him too. And when "cleaning" was combined with the name "Laynel"... He didn't like the man at all – first time Shadow hissed at the screen, then just started walk away.

Overcoming the ache in her bones, Anna stood up and tried to focus. And what should she does first? Probably better to start with books. It's high time to put the books back on the bookshelf. And the shelf itself would be nice to clean: collect what you do not want to reread and take to work. But it's better to do it in the morning.

Anna collected volumes of Stevenson and Lovecraft that she had read since childhood, a recently opened volume of Zola, and a completely new one that looked like a hedgehog because of the colored bookmarks - Tyler. The main thing is not to open any books - this is a trap.

If she managed to avoid the first trap, then in the second one Anna caught without even noticing. The white sheets pulled the pencil. The day is full of impressions, and not only readers. Doubts and fears poured out on the paper in gray slate ripples. Something without a specific form. Something inexplicable. What will be ruthlessly torn out, crumpled up and sent to the trash immediately after completion. Anna was used to discarding the parts of herself that she didn't understand.

But the drawing is destined to remain incomplete: the laptop on the desktop came to life earlier, lit up with a message about an incoming call. Anna hid the sketchbook under pillow before accepting the challenge. A man with blond hair, square glasses, and a black turtleneck appeared on the screen. Normally, Anna could guess the age of the other person easily, but with Laynel it's couldn't. A slightly stooped man with a slight unshaven face she could have given and twenty-five, and abstract forty or so.

"Dr. Dolte, it's five o'clock, isn't it? Am I late?"

"A little. You're more punctual when we meet in person".

"But you're the one who insisted on having continuous meetings even when you're in this... forum".

“Yes, I believe that it is not advisable to interrupt the sessions again. So… What did you drawed?"

"Nothing definite. But how did you know?"

"Fingers, Anna, - man waved his hands gracefully. – When you draw, there are always black spots on your fingertips".

Anna found herself thinking that she didn't like the new doctor at all. But she wasn't a Shadow, and she couldn't just run into another room. She had to talk to this predator under the guise of a benefactor and mentally regret that Dr. Corral had left the clinic by the time she realized the need for therapy. She frowned and lowered her hands, trying to hide them.

Dr. Laynel Dolte pretended that he had not paid attention to this closed gesture. In general, he skillfully pretended that he did not notice the attitude of the girl, whom an old colleague called "a vulnerable girl who easily makes contact". She didn't trust him: she pursed her lips every time he spoke to her, folded her arms, or clenched her fists. In the end, distrust is one of the possible manifestations of her diagnosis. Dr. Dolte straightened up and gave the patient a long, searching look.

"You're even paler than usual today. Did something else happen?"

"Oh, how i'm can explain what happened to me more gently? I've been sleeping two hours a day for years, if I'm lucky. Add to that the nightmares I don't remember, the dizziness and nausea when I look at food. That's a good cocktail, isn't it? And the last few days were spent in constant disputes with one guy from the network – today I had to block it. Okay, sorry, doctor, I'm just nervous.

"Anna, it happens when you are diagnosed. Somatic transfer occurs…"

"Please, just don't use any terms. I can't take it again".

But it was Dr. Dolte's voice that unnerved Anna most of all. The tingling in her fingertips and the throbbing in her temples was brought on by the sugary-understanding artificial tone she used when talking to children or hopeless psychopaths. What group did he put her in? Anna had no idea, which made her even angrier.

"Well. Tell me, are you taking medication?"

"Of course, - Anna said, crossing her fingers under the table. The treatment only made her worse - and so after any medications prescribed by Dr. Dolte. Sooner or later, the world began to turn gray, the senses dulled. Being in such a somnambulistic state pleased her even less than all the existing symptoms. – But to be honest, I'm not sure I want to remember. According to the medical records, it's been many years. Does this make sense? What would change if I remembered?"

"Your condition. If you can recognize and accept the signals that the subconscious sends… Oh, how not to start using terms again!"

Dr. Dolte laughed, and Anna shivered. For a moment, she thought something was wrong.… She didn't even have time to realize what it was that had alerted her, but just in case, she moved a little away from the screen.

"Well, let's see where this leads. What's the situation with your blog? You were going to investigate, weren't you?"

"Make no sense in repeating the letter, right?.. Now I continue to monitor the page to get a complete picture, but so far only new questions arise. Yesterday I conducted an experiment: I created a fake and wrote offensive nonsense from it. And just in case, I made a screenshot. There comment was no at morning. I remember this situation well, the text - almost verbatim. And there is no moment of deletion in memory. It's strange, because... you know very well.

"Anna, did you think that this could be an external intervention?"

"Do I look like a fool? Of course, that's what I thought of first. I even changed my password, but the situation hasn't changed. Although if we talk about hacking, I just don't understand the motives. I looked at my account login history, but I didn't see anything suspicious. There may be more complete ways to find out if someone else has access, but my knowledge of IT is too small for that. Doctor, let's end this conversation for today. I'm a little tired.

"All right, Anna, get some rest. I think next week we will be able to talk in the usual mode".

"Yes, that's great. See you soon".

She interrupted the call and leaned back in her computer chair. She sat for half a minute, staring at the white ceiling, then got up again and ran to the couch where she'd left her phone. Of course, she didn't even hope that the crazy idea would help, but it was worth a try.

> _**Viol:** Gven, what happened fifteen years ago? Where did you send me that summer?_

Just like that, without trying to be polite or pretend that there was even a drop of kinship between them.

> _**Gven:** How do I know what happened to you? I have a lot to do, don't distract me._
> 
> _**Viol:** Super, thank you. I always knew I could count on your support, mom_

Anna snorted and, folding the correspondence, went back to the password-protected notes.

"13. 06. 20XX year, 18:01.

I'm talled to Laynel online since five o'clock. It's strange, but remotely he annoys me a little less. I wonder if all our therapy can be translated into this format.

They (doctors, not voices, honestly :”D) say that I have one of the subtypes of amnesia. If I say my diagnosis in full one day, I'll demand a medal, ha.

Sometimes I think I'm starting to remember. It was in a small town like where i live now. There was another girl - I don't remember her name or her face. And it definitely happened in the summer. August, i think. But what is it? I can't remember. This part of the memory is a prevention scene in my brain's old TV. When I think about it, my head starts to hurt. I even wondered if I needed to remember everything. Laynel said it was necessary – it might affect my condition. I don't trust him as a person. He's weird. Sometimes it seems that he cares more about my memories than I do. And his his eyes creepy shining at times. But as a doctor, he may be able to help in some way. After all, our town is so small that he is the only psychiatrist in the local clinic. I can't fight on my own. Insomnia is exhausting. I don't have the strength to exist. If my memory will help, I'm willing to do even stupid things like write to Gven. Who would have doubted that she would be busy for me. Like all twenty-four years".

"Shad, you can go back, we're over!"

A rhythmic clatter sound came from the hallway, and soon the cat jumped onto the sofa.

"I'll make some coffee and we can surf the Internet".

Back in the room, Anna sat on the sofa, stroked the top of her friend's furry head, and set her laptop on her bruised knees.

Anna loved the Internet for illusion of freedom. There she stopped being girl, who exhausted by the struggle with her "I" and a spiritually aging library employee. In the network, can create an image, come up with a another life – and Anna did not miss this opportunity. In internet she turned into Viol. She did not have to think about the nickname for a long time, she were given the only gift from her parents: following the tradition of giving children middle names. The image was thought out with great care. Viol was a naive trusting girl, who willing to help one and all around, inappropriate jokes and sprinkles posts a bunch of emoticons.

When Anna was tired, Viol appeared. Recently, this has been happening more often.

***

The silence of the night room finally ceased to seem hostile. Anna was lying on the bed, her heels pressed against the striped wallpaper, which was covered faded drawings of cats and fairies. The house hadn't been renovated twenty years, and the room held carefree childhood memories.

Closing her eyes, knowing she wouldn't sleep again that night, Anna tried to think about her Internet investigation. So far, all she could think was that she was the worst detective in the country – if not in the whole world. After all, she gave up, did not try to unwind the mysterious tangle of IT-capabilities. Laynel is quite sure that the whole story with the blog is not just another joke of the human's brain, and Anna even tried to believe it, although the version with hacking an unpopular book and art blog seems absurd. Hoping for nothing, she left a note in her hidden notes explaining her views on blogging and asking her to stop playing pranks. If another person had access to her personal information, they would probably read it. Whether it worked or something else happened, nothing strange had happened for three days. Anna was almost glad – if joy can be called the all-encompassing calm that enveloped her body and mind for a moment. The nervous tension of the last few days has receded, it has become easier to breathe. Still would Shadow stopped pretending that it likes to hang sides from the windowsill…

Total silence and darkness. Only the phone's white light flickered on the nightstand.

The eyes, as if covered with sand, were closing. This happened often: she wanted to sleep, but resentful sleep did not come. Her was hot under the blanket, and feet were cold without it. Noise in the head. Or was it the voice of a tired heart in his ears?

Anna rolled over, lay on her stomach for a while, and got up. She walked across the room on shaky legs and stopped at the balcony door. She leaned her forehead against the cold glass. When will it all end?

The phone beeped deafeningly in the silence. The clock showed two in the morning. A notification about message from someone named Thomas hovered on the screen. Anna was surprised: she doesn't have any friends with that name. But she clicked on the notification. Just for the sake of interest. Unaware that it was just beginning.


	2. Episode 1. Chapter 2. Detectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In parts on behalf of Jake, his name is indicated in messages as your_name. Hacker's stuff 🙃

His days were clearly divided into working days and weekends. On working days, he left the house around eight in the morning and returned after midnight, spending the whole day in a semi-dark room closed from most people, sometimes making blanks in boredom and sometimes not having time to catch his breath between completing orders. The usual "day life", most of which was occupied by work.

But the "night life" that fell on the weekend…

The clatter of keyboard keys, the measured hum of the computer, a rare squeak. The familiar sounds of the night. His eyes darted from line to line, from monitor to monitor. Find the last line him need, add an element that shouldn't be there... done. He can finish the night's work for today. So usual that bore.

The young man leaned back in his computer chair, pulling off his thin black gloves — when live outside the law, should be careful with physical traces, too. He turned his head a little, trying to ignore the strange pain in his neck, and realized why it was so unbearably sleepy: outside the window, the predawn twilight was gray. He was sure that he would spend no more than a two hours completing the accumulated tasks, but he got carried away again and almost fell asleep at desk.

Muscles ached. Jake thought it was time to finish working in odd positions, or he wouldn't be able to straighten up one morning. Once... and even now, he can only barely pull off a black sweatshirt and wrap himself in a thin blanket, which he could not do without even on the hottest summer day — let alone at the end of spring. Blissful darkness touched his mind almost before his head hit the pillow.

***

The sound of the alarm clock seemed particularly loud and almost made Jake jump up. The only reason he stayed down was he didn't have the strength to move too much. The throbbing in his head was added to the pulling pain in his muscles, and every attempt to move led to a brain explosion. He closed his eyes again — a little better in the dark. But the raindrops are still pounding not on the windowpane, but somewhere inside the skull.

Jake knew he had to pull himself together, crawl to the medicine cabinet, take the damn pill, and get ready for normal work, but all he could do was grit his teeth and lie there without making a sound.

The phone beeped again, and Jake opened his eyes, hoping it was something very important. The notification that hung on the screen seemed like a mockery.

> _**H.D** : Good morning!_

> _**your_name** : no, not finished yet. I'll do it tonight._
> 
> _**H.D**.: I didn't even think about it, just…_
> 
> _But can I ask one question?_
> 
> _**your_name** : One_
> 
> _**H.D**.: Why at night?_
> 
> _**your_name** : There are reasons for this._
> 
> _**H.D**.: Do you even have time to sleep?_
> 
> _**your_name** : Yes._
> 
> _But we agreed about one question._

> _I can't talk right now._

It's almost eight. It's time to go out. Although - the thought makes his lips curl in a pained smile - what kind of employee is he today?

And miraculously met in this time boss decided same, barely noticing the pained expression on his unshaven face.

***

When Jake opened his eyes again, it was getting dark outside. Almost twelve hours of sleep is an unheard of luxury on normal days. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept at least six. Fully rested, he was ready to take on a job that, unlike normal, was interesting to him. But first of all, the "uniform": a fresh sweatshirt — a little thinner and larger than yesterday's — and gloves. Without them, he already felt uncomfortable.

This time, him doesn't need a combination of devices and programs: choosing a password for the profile of an average girl is the simplest task. This case is no exception, although she even tried to change the login data.

The first thing Jake did was study personal data — that was his goal. Not "Any", but Anna Viol — at least now it's clear where "Viola" came from. Phone's number, town… When will they realize that filling out all the items in the questionnaires of social media is the height of imprudence?

Notes hidden from prying eyes by the "only for me" label. The corners of his mouth turned up in a half-smile. Not only, Anna, not only... Most of the entries are like a diary kept by a forgetful user — the breaks between the appearance of new files were calculated in months. Jake studied each note, finding himself thinking in a strange, terribly implausible way that he was... curious? Something in thoughts or in the writing style of "goal" made him read on. Only the meaning of some of the notes escaped him, forcing him to reread, understand or abandon this idea. Eventually, Jake reached for his phone and entered the chat. He didn't usually ask questions, but with that work all wrong that from the start.

> _**H.D.:** _ _Oh, I'm sorry, we'll talk some other time._

> _**your_name:** _ _I have the information. I'll send it in one file._

> _But can I clarify a few details?_

Meeting Hannah, a girl from a small town a few miles to the east, might seem like one of those coincidences that Jake didn't really believe in. She is new to the darknet, he managed to write to her faster than others. She needed information, he could provide it. As usual. But at what point did everything go wrong? Today in the morning, or even earlier? In the days when they were almost friends?

> _**H.D.:** _ _What is it?_

> _**your_name:** _ _Why do you need it?_
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _You mean... what?_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Why do you need this girl?_
> 
> _If you were lost friends, you could just text her._
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _Is it really that important?.._
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Yes._
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _Then can I call? Will take a long time to type._

Jake shook his head, suddenly realizing that this girl was surprised him harder with each new dialogue. "Discretion" is not right word to describe Hannah.

> _**your_name:** _ _It's a bit careless._
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _I know. So they say about many of my actions :)_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Calls are too easy to track if somebody have the necessary funds._
> 
> _And it might not just be your problem, Hannah._
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _I understand._
> 
> _What about the audio? They are not so easily tracked? Can you listen?_

> _**your_name:** _ _record it._

Figuring it would take time to write, too, Jake went back to studying one of the notes he hadn't immediately understood.

_"04. 09. 20XX_

_I finally created she completely. Now she has her own biography, the character and reactions. She's the best version of me. At least she can smile. Sometimes I think it would be better to switch places with her. She knows how to live, and I... I'm tired."_

And what does that mean? Who was she writing about? Jake was used to keeping everything under control, and so the lack of understanding of the information he received scratched at his ego. Maybe the key to this cipher is somewhere in other files? He was about to open the next note when the phone announced a new message

> _**H.D.:** _ _[I'll try to describe it in a nutshell. As I said, now I found she by accident and recognized it from the photo — now it is deleted, I was lucky. Viola and I were really friends, but that was more than ten years ago. Quickly became friends and quickly broke up. She was picked up the day after... oh, I'm getting ahead of myself._

> _We were walking together that day, and we wandered too far. It happens to a lot of kids in Duskwood, but... we saw something really scary, but we were too small and scared to talk about the murder. Viola was immediately taken away, and I even tried to talk to the police, but they said that they were not up to children's fantasies. Every time i think about it, my heart breaks. I feel guilty about this girl. who was her killers? Why did they do this to her? I want to know all this, I want to find the culprit.]_

Jake had to listen to the recording several times to fully understand the message. Human voices are a storehouse of emotions and a valuable source of information. Sometimes he found it difficult to separate it — especially when voice was as pleasant as Hannah's. Jake frowned at the thought. Since when did he pay attention to such trifles? First, he was a professional, second - an old acquaintance whom Hannah was not supposed to recognize.

> _**your_name:** _ _I still don't understand._
> 
> _You decided to play detective and investigate a long-ago murder. You were there together, saw the same thing. Then what is her role?_
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _[Sorry, I was distracted. Yes, Viola is also a witness. I didn't want to drag her into this after all these years, so I turned down the "just write" option._
> 
> _But, if something goes wrong… Probably, she will be able to help in solving this mystery. It would be nice if in this case there was a real opportunity to contact her, but not a ghostly thread in the form of a blog.]_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Hmm, I see._
> 
> _Thank you for your honesty, Hannah._
> 
> _But it's still very careless to tell a stranger about your plans._

> _**H.D.:** _ _[I can't keep everything to myself anymore. I already have to hide from Thomas and the guys. Besides... something tells me I can trust this stranger.]_

First, Jake typed a lesson that on the Internet - and in the Darknet even more so! - can't trust a single person. Then - that it was very cute of her and he would definitely remember her words. Both options were mercilessly erased. Jake looked up at the cracked ceiling and massaged his temples out of habit. What questions, what voice, what attempts to keep the conversation going? What was wrong with him? He just couldn't give himself away. No more connections.

The mobile rang again. This time Hannah was writing.

> _**H.D.:** _ _Maybe it was my imagination, but you wanted to write something else?_

> _**your_name:** _ _Exactly. This morning. What was that?_
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _Oh ... (⁄ ⁄*.ω. ⁄ * ⁄ ⁄ )_

> _Just that the first time we talked, I thought you were a little... lonely._

Jake let out a ragged breath, frowning at the screen. Was he alone? No, of course no. He had… there were always people around him. He might not be able to name anyone particularly close to them, but it was a conscious choice. Jake is free. It is much easier to live without being tied to the usual values. Especially with his night work.

> _**your_name:** _ _I don't know what you're talking about._

> _**H.D.:** _ _Well... I just thought so. And I believe that every person should have someone who can just say "good morning" without a reason._
> 
> He repeated her words several times in his mind, somehow imagining what the phrase would sound like when her said it. He slapped his forehead. What exactly was wrong with him, Jake didn't know yet, but... maybe it was the effect of the morning seizure.
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _But if I'm wrong, if you have enough people like that without a stranger, I'll be happy :)_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _I guess one message a day can't interfere me :p_
> 
> _Okay. We got carried away. Back to the topic._
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _Do we not discussed all?_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Not really._
> 
> _I don't usually ask questions, but I don't think I'm often approached for such noble purposes._
> 
> _You probably need more than just Viola's data to investigate, but at least some information about the case itself. I can help with that._
> 
> _Look in the police archives for example._
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _Are you serious?_
> 
> _I'll be very grateful, but isn't it risky for you?_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Everything I do is risky._
> 
> _**H.D.:** _ _I'm also not sure I can pay for such a service :/_
> 
> _It seems like it should cost more than breaking into Viola's blog. It's harder and more dangerous._
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Forget it._

> _We'll write off later._

Jake turned off the phone and grinned. That rare case when the customer did not annoy him. This time, the problem was his own weakness and affection.

***

"Jake, I'm sorry, I remember that I promised not to call, but I can't write right now".

This time, Hannah didn't waste time on greetings, whispering quickly and intently.

"Nothing, - he locked the door, stuffed the key ring into his black backpack, and after making sure the alarm was on, leaned against the wall a little way away from the neon sign. An reddish glow flashed of cigarette lighter in the darkness. - What happened Hannah?"

"I think... I think I've found an important lead, - she swallowed hard. - But he seems to have found me. He was watching me. The guy in the same mask, - she added, her voice breaking. - Do you believe me?"

Hannah sighed or sobbed. Jake imagined her sitting down on the floor, trying to hold back the tears. He clenched his teeth, clenched his fists. In a critical situation, he could not do a-nyth-ing at all. Hannah's in a panic, she needs to be calmed down, and all he can do is…

"Of course I believe you. Breathe, Hannah, it's okay. Are you already at home?

"I just came in. But I'm here alone and I'm still scared. I think he might get in here, too", - she broke off again, and there were soft, stifled sobs.

Jake swore under his breath. The smoldering cigarette flew into the ashtray that had been carefully left on the stone ledge of the wall.

"Hannah, are you crying?"

"No... I'm strong, I'm still holding on”.

This is definitely beyond him. He pretended that he was just fulfilling an order but showed weakness by telling her his name. He pretended to be interested in the case but worried too much about Hannah. She could guess, but sometimes he found himself thinking that he didn't care anymore. Let know. He'll find a way to explain why he pretended to be a another person.

"Turn on the camera, we'll talk a little face to face".

"Are you... are you willing to do this?"

"I'll make an exception to my rules for you, - he said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. - One more thing".

Jake pulled up his hood and held his cell phone in his left hand.

"You know... don't have to. I appreciate your trust, but let's keep this secret. You've been taking risks for me from the start.

"Whatever you say. You seem to have calmed down".

"It's true. Thanks to you, Jake, - he could hear Hannah's smile in her voice. - You're so unreal and native at the same time. Sometimes it feels like I accidentally found my older brother.

Jake flinched. He shook his head. She probably just said the first thing that came into her head.

"You've become important to me in that time, too, - Jake said, trying to keep his composure, which had faltered at the word" brother". - Actually…

He almost missed it. In the courtyard - a rented apartment and a day job were conveniently located two steps from each other - a car of the kind that he had been seen in the warnings of friends on the darknet drove. They found him. Not even the police, but a higher-ranking agency.

"Jake?"

"Hannah, I think I'm in a bit of trouble. We'll talk later".

***

The next time Hannah called, she said she'd uploaded all the leads she'd found to the cloud. The phone fell to the ground - Jake, who had connected to her camera, saw a large shadow and heard a raven's croak.

Hannah was being kidnapped in front of him, and again he couldn't do anything.


	3. Episode 2. Chapter 1. Duskwood company and the Lord of Internet

> _**Thomas:** _ _Hi_

> _Are you here?_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Hi. Do we know each other?_
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _No, I don't think so_
> 
> _Oh... wait, I'll add everyone else_
> 
> "What's going on?" Anna snorted, watching the chat fill up with new names. Cleo, Dan, Lilly, Richy, Jessy… These guys seemed to know each other well – and only Anna felt superfluous on this night of meeting friends.
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Guys, it's not that I'm not happy to talk to you…_
> 
> _But let's just tell me what's going on. Or is it already possible to leave the group?_
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _No, wait_
> 
> _This is all very strange, I don't know where to start…_

> _**Viol:** _ _Maybe from the beginning?_

Realizing that the conversation was going to be long at this rate, Anna sat down on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her fingers tapped lightly on the case of her cell phone. Shadow, feeling the tension level rise in the room, clattered deafeningly in the silence as he climbed onto the bed. Stroking her friend's furry back, Anna flipped up the chat, trying to get a complete picture of what was happening. So far, it seemed that the guys had forgotten about her and were now discussing something that each of them understood. Therefore, group chats have always been an unbreakable "no" for both Anna and Viol: everyone is talking about something, writing either on one topic, or each about his own. And the result is a bacchanal worse than the procession at the Straw Bear Festival. Finally, she was able to find the message addressed to her.

> _**Thomas:** _ _We have to ask, how do you know Hannah Donfort_

> _**Cleo:** _ _Please think well, this is very important_

Anna really thought about it. "Hannah" is not an uncommon name, especially in her town. Many of them are no more than five years old now – she doesn't think they were interested in such small Hannahs. Three adults came to mind: Hannah from the museum (but she's Davis), Hannah from accounting (but she's Thompson), and Hannah, a student who spent her days in the library (she's Wright). The name "Hannah Donforth" was vaguely familiar, but the image didn't add up.

> _**Viol:** _ _I don't remember that one. And why are you interested in?_

> _**Dan:** _ _Really, why?_
> 
> _Guys, I don't believe you're actually doing this_
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _Dan, shut up_
> 
> _Viol, right? I know this is weird, but…_
> 
> _Hannah is my girlfriend. She disappeared three days ago_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _I'm sorry. But the question of what i have to do with it remains open_
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _I got a text from her phone today_
> 
> _I thought she came back and wrote that everything fine… But the message only contained a phone number. Yours, Viol_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Is this a joke? If so, it is very bad_
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _Not a joke_
> 
> _We just thought it meant something…_
> 
> _**Cleo:** _ _Hannah is our friend, so we're trying to find her, grabbing at every straw_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _I think you should have just gone to the police: they would have dealt with it somehow_
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _There's a problem with that_
> 
> _That message disappeared_

> _It seems to have been removed, but I didn't do it_

Anna put down the phone and walked around the room again. Calmness flew out of the open window. What the hell was going on? She didn't know any Hannah Donfort – she was pretty sure of that. And to get acquainted, as well as with other people, she was not eager. To exist independently, limiting the real circle of communication to the inevitable work contacts, to avoid social fuss - is ideal. And all of a sudden these guys show up and start questioning her. Still would immediately be accused of kidnapping!

Coffee. She needed coffee urgently. It saved better than any sedative.

_**Viol:**_ _Okay, let's say. I won't even ask how you were able to contact me in this case, and I'll put it down to the peculiarities of human memory_

_Guys, it's great that you're worried about your friend. And I'd like to help, but... Where did you say you lived?_

_**Richy:** _ _In Duskwood_

Her fingers tapped the screen in a familiar way, asking the all-powerful keeper of knowledge a question. Duskwood... oh! It's the other end of the country!

_**Viol:**_ _We're more than a thousand miles apart. I don't know how i can help at this distance_

_**Richy:** _ _It's all very strange…_

_But please stay_

_**Viol:** _ _I need to think. I'm sorry, but I can't rush into the pool with my head in clearly criminal cases_

**_Viol has left the chat_**

Something about this whole situation was bothering her, something was wrong with the guys or with the story or with Hannah herself.

"Maybe she run away on her own? Decided to change her life and now somewhere in the metropolis... - noisily exhaling, Anna fell on the bed, closed her eyes. The wave of aggression passed, leaving the usual ashes of fatigue. Shadow looked up and meowed softly. – What do you think? - cat's ear twitched. - I am too not, for some reason. But how can I be connected to all this if I don't even know about this Duck... Duskwood? I wish you could answer that, Shad... Oh, what are they doing again?"

Anna reached for the phone that announced a new message. Only it wasn't a personal or even a groupchat. Something even weirder, which was called "Jessy, Dan" and looked like a normal chat, but with a creepy gray background and no way to respond. Anna was a silent watcher again, and she couldn't help but admit that it was even a little curious. Jessy scolded Dan for his lack of delicacy, and he grumbled that he was being polite and simply didn't understand the actions of his friends. The heart revived a little after each notification. Curiosity is one of the few senses left in her tired body. But it did not come alone – it was always followed by anxiety and logic.

"I'm a bit of a stick in technology, but that's hardly normal. What do you think? -Shadow began to wash his paw, and Anna took that as agreement. - Did i'm catch a virus?"

While Anna checked her phone, her list of messages was updated. And that was weird, too. She often used this messenger and knew for sure that if a person was added to contacts, the name recorded by the user was displayed in the chat header, if not - the number. But here - an mix of letters and signs - something like "n?mb?rh?dd?n".

"Too many strangeness for one night", - Anna muttered, and turned off the phone without opening her message. It was almost four in the morning - time to pull her knees up to her chest and pretend she could sleep like a normal person. Just have to close eyes, not think about anything. Something like meditation. She had been told that she should be careful with such things, that she might not return from the flight of consciousness... sometimes Anna found herself thinking that she did not mind at all.

Shadow was purring peacefully, snuggled up next to her, keeping her in touch with reality.

***

Nerves were strained to the limit, hands were shaking – the influence of eternal friend - insomnia was affecting. Not surprisingly, the notification of a new message made her flinch, and some of the coffee spilled onto her snow white shirt. With a low growl, either from anger or from the feel of the hot drink on her skin, Anna pulled off her shirt and climbed onto a chair – one of the lockers for such cases contained a special bowl, ammonia and cotton wool. There wasn't much time to wash her clothes but leaving the stain to dry was almost a hundred percent goodbye with it. While the cloth soaked in the warm water, Anna grabbed the phone, intending to tell the next eager person what she thought about him.

_**Viol:** _ _You are at the wrong time!_

It was only after sending it that she noticed who she was talking to and what that person was writing. She shuddered. She had a bad habit of presenting people's voices in private chats. Most often, she had to be disappointed after the first voice calls. Even now, Anna imagined a soft, whispering voice that sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head – a stupid reaction – and turned her attention to the text.

The stranger asked about her impressions of something in the first message and, when he did not receive an answer, in the second he clarified that it was about that chat between Jessy and Dan. It seems that he gave her access.

> _**Viol:** _ _Wow, a real hacker! Amazing..._

> _**???:** _ _Hacker? Is that what they call me?_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _That's what i call you_
> 
> _I can't say anything about the Duskwood's company_
> 
> _**???:** _ _Okay, I've been called worse words. That's not the point now._
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Oh, yes, that question. It was something exciting_
> 
> _**???:** _ _Okay. To be honest, I was hoping you'd react that way._
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Look, I'm in a hurry to get to work. If you have something urgent, let's not digress lyrically_

> _**???:** _ _Then we will not pay attention to conventions._

The phone beeped again, this time announcing a video call. Anna chuckled, put her cell phone on a stand, and took the call without thinking for a second that she hadn't changed her clothes yet. If the caller is confused by the sight of a girl without a shirt – this will not be her problem. With one eye on the camera, she began to remove the stain. The man on the screen didn't care about her impressionability either. A hoodie, the shadow of a large hood obscuring the faces, a black jacket, too metallic for a real voice. Anna was only a little surprised by the selection of clothes: a hoodie and a jacket in mid June! Did he call from the refrigerator?

"You don't need to know who I am or my motives. Hannah was kidnapped in front of me. You can shed some light on her disappearance, and I have information, access to correspondence, email addresss, and private accounts. Just trust me".

"I have a question, mister…"

"Ask".

Anna grinned – it didn't work out. She hadn't counted on it much, though.

"Where did you find that color? I only ever see a dirty gray one".

"What?"

"I said I liked your jacket. Okay, forget it. I say stupid things when I'm worried. What do you mean by "just trust"? - Anna wrung out the shirt, shook it out, and hung it on a hook over the sink that was supposed to be used for towels. - Especially on those who behave so suspiciously".

"It's just a precaution, don't mind. It's okay if you don't like me. Just let's work together. We need to find Hannah".

"Well, I wouldn't say I need to find for someone I'm hearing about for the second time in my life. But intuition tells me, - she glanced back at Shadow, who was calmly washing face, - I can trust you, - she pulled on the t-shirt she'd brought from the room, looked at her reflection in the teapot, and sighed. - That's it, Mr. X, the show's over, the papers won't sort themselves out.

***

In Anna's opinion, her job was one of the most boring in the world. Constant preparation, reconciliation and adjustment of plans, verification of documents – an extremely routine task. And the need to work in the same office with the chatty mrs. Taylor and miss Scott… Trying to distance herself from noisy colleagues, Anna was the first to take on all the work outside the office – from checking new receipts to replacing sick librarians.

Sometimes Anna wanted to give up the routine and run somewhere far away in pursuit of the wind. But she stayed where she was, knowing that the current of life would wash away her existence without leaving a trace. She knew and continued to dig into everyday life.

***

**_Viol returned to the chat_ **

> _**Viol:** _ _Hello to the not-escapees_

> _I made up my mind. In such a case, surely there are no extra hands and heads. Will you tell me more about what happened in the private message?_
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _Of course, I'll add you now_
> 
> Anna found herself wishing that Cleo had told her. At least she was talking case.
> 
> Taking a sip of coffee from a large mug, Anna went to the mail-in the inbox was found promised by a hacker who is clearly against such treatment, a link to Hannah's cloud storage.
> 
> "Oh, my God", she muttered as a window opened with a lot of numbers, an occasional combination of numbers and letters. "And what does he think i can do about it? Okay, first, Thomas… i hope he got to the point".
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _That something had happened to Hannah…_
> 
> _We were kind of told about it_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _That's interesting. Can you tell me more?_
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _Well... some dude added us to the group chat_
> 
> _No one of us knew the number_
> 
> _I was at the phone and noticed it first_
> 
> _I wrote something like "hello stranger" and he didn't answer right away_
> 
> _Just one sentence – "Hannah is in danger"_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Quite strange. Have you tried calling this number?_
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _It makes sense, but it didn't occur to me at the time_
> 
> _I asked what the stupid jokes were and went to Hannah_
> 
> _Richy was already sitting on the steps – his workshop five minutes from her house_
> 
> _We never saw Hannah again_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Um, did the kidnapper contact you?_
> 
> _**Thomas:** No. This is another oddity of what is happening_
> 
> _I don't understand anything anymore and I don't know what to believe_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Did those guy say anything else?_
> 
> _**Thomas:** _ _He left one voice message_
> 
> _Something about what he saw, how kidnep Hannah and that he is not the enemy_
> 
> _Let me just send you this message_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Great idea, thank you_

Only a few seconds of recording – Thomas almost verbatim passed the content. And again - who would doubt it! - mechanical voice.

> _**Viol:** _ _I need to think about all this, okay?_
> 
> _Thank you for sharing with me, it's probably not easy for you to talk about it_

Anna looked at the numbers window again, opened the chat with Mr. X - until she came up with something more original – in the hope of finding instructions, but instead found only one message, which for some reason did not pay attention to immediately.

> _**???:** _ _You're an interesting person, Anna._

"Yeah, like the instructions for assembling a wardrobe" she said, groping for the case with her glasses. “Well, let's go”.

***

A two hours of work led to an understanding of the principle, but not to the result. The main part digitally encrypted the file. What was recorded in the form of a combination of letters and numbers point to its extension. If they were separated, she could... but she didn't know what to do with it.

"Yeah, with my knowledge of the field, that's all I can do. Although I have one idea…

> _**Viol:** _ _73 116 32 73 115 32_

> _106 117 115 116 32_
> 
> _104 106 108 108 33*_

> _Listen, Lord of the Internet, maybe I can do something else? I don't know what to do with it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *it is just hell! (ASCII)


	4. Episode 2. Chapter 2. It's not Hannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyonym is nickname of MC in Jake’s contact list, because he already know four variants of her name (she is Anna/Viol/Viola/Annie). And because given each other strange nicknames is almost meaning of life :D

Darkness. The tapping of keys. Energy drink. Probably too much for one person.

He had to give up the habit of wearing gloves while working – now it was just a distraction. He couldn't be distracted – not now! Hannah had been kidnapped two days ago, and Jake felt like he had to do something. No, it's not. He was sure he had to do everything and more to find her. They'd never met, and they hadn't talked much, but Jake had grown more attached to this girl than too many of the people he'd met and talked to more often.

Previously, he could just sort out the police archives into individual bits, get to the bottom of every fact that once appeared on the Network, to deal with the mystery of fifteen years ago. What did the police come to then? Who was suspected? Why was the case closed? Hannah was investigating and found something when she was kidnaped. It couldn't be a coincidence. Did this mean that the culprit had been living in that town all this time, waiting for something? If look at the crime in the past, it will be clear where to look for Hannah. The only question is whether there was time for this trial.

Now Jake had to do the same thing, but he had to be much more careful, making a huge effort to hide his identity, to remain a shadow of the others. He understood once in the basement of the feds, can’t help anyone. People rarely returned from there.

He warned Hannah's friends first. After all, they had a right to know – especially if the kidnapper hadn't contacted them. This guy didn't need money or anything like that. Just Hannah. The fact that the six of them had decided to at least try to find her was a nice bonus, but... the night life's instilled suspicion made it hard to trust anyone from Duskwood. He watched them, studied their reactions and motivations, but it was almost useless: there were not enough text messages for him to analyze.

There was only one clue left that Jake didn't yet know how to approach. "Viola". He'd studied her enough to know that if he asked her directly if she knew anything about a long-ago murder, the best she could do was twirl her finger at her temple and delete the message. At worst, like any normal person, she will go to the police. It was necessary to somehow lead her to this conversation, to gain her trust. He even had a rough idea of how to build a conversation, but still for some reason he hesitated.

Another oddity occurred on the third day. A message came from Hannah's phone with a few digits – the number of "Viola". For a moment, Jake was elated – it meant that Hannah was alive, there was a real chance to save her! He wanted to believe it, but he thought about it. There was something wrong with that. Hannah didn't want to involve her friend in this case, didn't want she was in Duskwood. This was the beginning of their last dialogue. "Please don't let her come! If she ends up here, it will be the beginning of the end". And suddenly this message. If the number goes to the police, she'll have to come. It won't help matters.

"I hope you have a good enough memory to do something without a cheat sheet, Thomas" Jake muttered out loud as he set to work.

> _**Thomas:** _ _What's happening?_

> _Where are you?_
> 
> _Answer me, please!_
> 
> _**Hannah:** _ _(This message has been deleted)_

After a little thought, he got rid of the deletion message as well. Now all that remained was to keep an eye on Hannah's friends and their decision. And on the "Viola", of course.

***

When the phone reminded him of the message he'd received, Jake shivered, shaking off his half-asleep stupor. Had she found something? So fast? Tried to focus – not only the text of the message, but also the phone screen blurred before his eyes. How long had he been awake? It seems that the fourth day is about to start. It was bad, but he couldn't afford the luxury of sleep right now. While Hannah had been kidnapped, he…

So what did Anna write? Numbers… Some kind of code? Jake frowned, taking in the meaning of what he'd written. Couldn't she be serious? Was this just a game for her? Jake had to work hard to rein in the burning dark feeling inside and respond calmly and almost amiably. Or so it seemed to him.

> _**your_name:** _ _Okay, what would you rather do?_

> _Will you follow the progress of the Duskwood police?_
> 
> _Or do you want to get into the archives of the local newspaper? Journalists sometimes find very interesting facts._
> 
> _Maybe you try cracking the password and connecting to the cameras?_
> 
> _**Polyonym:** _ _Well, well, don't be so nervous. I understand: I already have the easiest task possible_
> 
> _But you must also understand that I have never done this before, and I don't understand what is required of me_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _There was an instruction In the document._
> 
>  _**Polyonym** _ _: But there were no attachments in the email_

> _**your_name:** _ _This can't be happening._

However, the sent screenshot of the mail page said otherwise. Jake sighed. And how many such mistakes has he already made?

> _**Polyonym** _ _: Even the lords make mistakes sometimes. Will you send it?_

> _**your_name:** _ _Of course. Sorry._
> 
> _< Document>_

> _**Polyonym:** _ _Thank you :*_

She wrote again about an hour later. No code jokes or annoying questions. Just a photo of Hannah with the caption: "First find. Hardly useful, but I don't know what you want to find, so I'll send it."

Jake looked closer to the photo. It seems to be just a home selfie – and quite old. Hannah's hair is much longer now.

> _**your_name:** _ _I don't know either. Clue._

> _Well done._
> 
> _Keep sending everything you find._
> 
> _Perhaps everything is not as clear as it seems at first glance._
> 
> _Good luck._
> 
> _**Polyonym:** _ _Wait, don't go, I want to talk to you a little bit_
> 
>  _**your_name:** _ _You want talk to? About what?_
> 
>  _**Polyonym:** _ _About whom ;) About you. You're a very interesting person_
> 
>  _**your_name:** _ _I hope you understand that I won't tell you anything about myself?_
> 
>  _**Polyonym:** _ _I can be very persistent if I'm interested_

> _**your_name:** _ _Okay, one question._

It seemed to him that she did not even think about her question and wrote the first thing that came to mind – it was so fast. Or did she know at once that he would agree to this adventure?

> _**Polyonym:** _ _What program do you use for hacking?_

> _**your_name:** _ _This is very unexpected. The combination of programs and operating systems varies depending on the task, there can be no single answer._
> 
> _Why do you ask about that?_
> 
> _**Polyonym:** _ _In case I still decide to change tasks :p_
> 
>  _**your_name:** _ _I can't believe I'm answering you._
> 
> _I shouldn't say anything about myself._
> 
> _**Polyonym:** _ _Don't be a coward, I won't tell anyone._
> 
> _I can even delete messages_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Don't get me wrong, there are reasons why it's extremely important to keep my identity a secret._
> 
>  _**Polyonym:** _ _In that case, thank you. I appreciate your trust_
> 
>  _**your_name:** _ _Did you get what you wanted?_
> 
>  _**Polyonym:** _ _Yes, now it's your turn. That's fair, isn't it?_

> _**your_name:** _ _well, okay. What with weather?_

This time the answer did not come immediately. Did she really go to watch?

Jake rubbed his eyes, hoping to get rid of the feeling that sand had been poured into them. Perhaps he had overdone his work a little in the last few days.

Telephone beepd again. She's back.

> _**Polyonym:** _ _It's raining. The fifth day already_

> _To be honest, I was expecting a slightly different question_
> 
> _Why don't you try again? We will consider this a warm-up._
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _The topic is not most interesting, I agree._
> 
> _I'm not used to small talk._
> 
> _Imagine that you find yourself on a desert island. What will you take with you?_
> 
> _**Polyonym:** _ _probably a sketchbook_
> 
> _Although in my case, the island won't be completely uninhabited: I just can't leave Shad alone_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Shad?_
> 
>  _**Polyonym:** _ _Ah, he's the best man in my life! ❤_
> 
> _Think I can guess your preferences_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Come on, guess._
> 
>  _**Polyonym:** _ _Your computer_
> 
>  _**your_name** _ _: It was easy._
> 
>  _**Polyonym** _ _: But I'm a little doubtful that there will be electricity on a desert island_
> 
>  _**your_name:** _ _In an ideal world where i can choose what to take to a desert island, it will be._
> 
>  _**Polyonym:** _ _And it sounds logical…_
> 
> _Now I want to go to this island too. Will you take me with you?_
> 
> _**your_name:** _ _Then it will definitely stop being uninhabited._
> 
> _Okay, forget it. Are you clear now?_
> 
> _**Polyonym:** _ _Clear. Although, to be honest, I thought you might want to know something about me_
> 
> _Aren't you interested at all?_
> 
> _**your_name** _ _: Of course I'm interested. There are too many secrets associated with you._
> 
>  _**Polyonym:** _ _For example?_
> 
>  _**your_name:** _ _There are reports that you saw something "really terrible" many years ago. Will you tell me?_
> 
>  _**Polyonim:** _ _You're talking about the events of fifteen years ago, right?_
> 
> _I wish, but I can't. I do not remember_

> _I'm... a little sick, if I may say so_

Jake sighed. That's all. If she was telling the truth, that mysterious lead had just disappeared. But this girl could still be useful if only because she had the ability to communicate directly with Hannah's friends. Need to keep watching. And just as a precaution, check her medical card.

> _**your_name:** _ _I understand._

> _Don't worry. We'll talk later._

> _**Polyonym:** _ _Hey, wait. This Hannah... she's important to you, isn't she?_

Jake thought long and hard about whether to respond to that. Important – so what? Will this change anything? Why would she ask that? But most importantly, why did the thought of another person's importance send a tingle down his spine and hands tremble? His attachment to Hannah and this strange interest made him a stranger to himself.

While he was thinking, Anna wrote again impatiently.

> _**Polyonym:** _ _Just you know what?_

> _You can't help she in a half-dead state_

> _So please go to bed_

Jake shivered involuntarily. She couldn't have known! He even flipped through their entire correspondence and reread their messages, although the letters floating in front of his eyes made it difficult. He seemed to be acting normally. She couldn't know how many days in a row he'd been completely engrossed in his work... but she did. An unexpected and rather extravagant thought had to be put out of his head immediately.

> _**your_name:** _ _Are you…_

> _Are you worried about me?_
> 
> _**Polyonym:** _ _No_
> 
> _Although…_
> 
> _There seems to be a bit_

> **Offline**

And why did she suddenly decide to run away?

Jake thought there was some truth in Anna's words. Investigation requires mindfulness, concentration, and the ability to analyze. He didn't have any of that right now.

The outlines of objects blurred before his eyes as he went to the window, pulled back the curtain a little to explore the situation. Finding nothing suspicious in the twilight sky or on the wet pavement, he tried to pull something solid out of his mind's whirl. Hannah, investigation, Anna… He shook his head wearily, trying to banish the image of the girl from his mind morning. His cheeks seemed a little flushed. He covered his face with his hands, stood for a moment, and collapsed on the bed. Somehow he pulled the blanket up – he didn't have the strength for more.

The last few days had been driving him crazy.

***

Despite her sincere and pure dislike for her work, Anna took a responsible approach to the performance of official tasks and did not allow herself to be distracted by extraneous actions. So in the evening she had to sort out a whole mountain of chats.

Cleo just told what she wanted to add to her contacts.

Thomas offered to show her some photos of Hannah, thinking that she just needed to get to know this unfortunate girl better. Playing the role of Viol, Anna replied that it was a great idea. In fact, she didn't really care what Hannah looked like. She'd only gone into Thomas's profile for decency, but something stirred in her memory at the sight of the freckled, blue-eyed persone. Did they really know each other? Surely Anna couldn't really have had anything to do with all this mess?

She had to write to Dan – and this conversation was the most memorable for its absurdity. He just sent everyone on a walking tour, told to leave him alone, and logged off. How have he not blocked her yet? Anna chuckled and left a note next to his name: "extremely unpleasant guy."

The longest conversation was with Jessy. The girl wrote in the morning, so Anna had to explain her position regarding extraneous matters at work. The conversation with Jessy turned out to be one of the most pleasant in recent years, even if for the first few minutes the redhead's behavior seemed inappropriate and suspicious. Later, Anna decided that this was also a kind of psychological defense and to try to talk calmly, although the feeling that the very friendly Jessy is not as simple as she wants to seem, did not leave for a minute.

The whole conversation with Jessy is just idle chatter, unrelated to the investigation. Work, travel, jokes... and a lot of other topics that helped not go crazy in the process of pulling something relatively useful out of the seemingly endless code. Like a photo of a forest road, which was immediately sent to a mysterious hacker.

He, contrary to expectations, did not get in touch. Anna couldn't understand how she felt about it. He is like a puzzle, to solve which need to somehow interact. The fact that he did not appear in the chat did not allow to get closer to the solution and made bite lip in anticipation, from time to time thoughtlessly looking at the wall. But there was something else - incomprehensible and barely perceptible. Yesterday's anxiety, today's vague sense of something bright at the thought that he might have listened to her advice and started sleeping at least once in a while... it's too new and incomprehensible to analyze. 

Happy frustration at the thought of the hacker made difficult to concentrate, and Anna decided that she needed rest and her favorite coffee. Leaving the phone in the room, she went out onto the balcony with a mug and a piece of paper. It was necessary to put together everything that could be learned about Hannah's friends, about the disappeared, about what was happening. Although the gray chats provided a lot of information that was hidden from her, the picture was still not clear. Richy was the most curious of the Duskwood group, because he was the only one who tried to analyze the situation. Anna decided that she simply had to talk to him at the first logical opportunity. Even Anna had to admit that a conversation with an clever person could be pleasant. Having decided so, she put the detective materials on the chair.

Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day – she was going to Lynel – and so she wanted to spend the evening in peace. It was finally a sunny day, so the floor had warmed up and was now giving off warmth to his bare feet. The empty shelves along the walls were depressing. Grandmother Myrta grew flowers here, and Anna did not have the time to restore the garden.

The phone rang in the room, and Anna returned, feeling vaguely uneasy. Jessy's number was on the screen - but it looked like they'd talked about everything possible. But she accepted the call. Jessy looked dejected, so Anna knew immediately that there was no good news to be expected.

"Hello again, Viol. I'm just coming home from work and I've learned something" the girl's voice faltered, and she paused, as if choosing words.

"Something really bad?"

"The police found the corpse. So far, little is known, only that the victim is a woman. Maybe it has nothing to do with Hannah, but ... I'm so worried!"

Anna sighed and shook her head, trying to shake off her panic thoughts. It was as if something in her soul had just crumbled into stone. Her lips trembled slightly.

"Yeah, it's... creepy. I don't know what to say. Did you tell the others?"

"I'm going to call them and create a group chat. I think we'd better stick together."

"You're right. Such news is unsettling."

"Yes... that's probably all, and... See you."

As soon as Jessy hung up, Anna entered the chat. It might not be information from the cloud, but the shadow player on their team should have known about it. Especially since it just appeared on the net. They wrote about news at the same time.

> _**Viol:** _ _Let's go you first_

> _**???** _ _: The police found the corpse._
> 
>  _**Viol:** _ _You won't believe it, I wanted to say the same thing_
> 
> _It's not Hannah, somehow I don't doubt it_
> 
> _**???:** _ _I'm sure of it too._
> 
> _Looks like you're already part of the group. Who told you?_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Jessy just called_
> 
>  _**???:** _ _Great news. Keep an eye on her._
> 
> _And remember: don't trust anyone in this group._

> _No one!_

"Paranoid" Anna said. Before she could put the phone down, it came to life again. Call. Unknown number. "They're mad, aren't they?"


	5. Episode 2. Chapter 3. About ethics and hacking

> _**Viol** _ _: Lord of the Internet we need to talk!_

> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Did you find anything else?_
> 
> _**Viol** _ _: It found me itself_
> 
> _Some strange guy called me and promised to find me if I didn't stop "poking my nose into other people's affairs"_
> 
> _Comment it?_

> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Have you been threatened, Anna?_
> 
> _It must have been the kidnapper. What was his voice like?_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _< Audio recording>_
> 
> _Listen to it yourself. Not here from the beginning, really. There was also something like "I see you"_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Hmm…_
> 
> _That's very good, Anna. Do you understand why?_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _He hasn't shown himself before_
> 
> _But why did he suddenly decide to get in touch? I have two opposite variants: either he is afraid of my participation in investigation or he needs it_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _I think the second variant is a bit illogical._
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _That's true, but…_
> 
> _Assuming that he really "see" me, and not just intimidates me… He probably knows something like this only makes me move forward_
> 
> _All this is in the order of delirium, of course_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _An interesting, but so far unsubstantiated statement._
> 
> _Anyway, I think we need to keep doing what we did before._
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Tell me, do you suspect someone from the group?_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Yes._
> 
> _But I don't have any proof yet, so I don't think it's right to accuse anyone. I don't want to influence your attitude. You're doing great._
> 
> _You fully meet my expectations._

> _We'll find Hannah!_

Anna sighed. This guy was a strange mystery. Immediately, somewhere in the back of my mind, she thought that they were a good match for each other in terms of the number of internal problems.

"No, I've had enough adventures for one day. Shad, will you be my model?"

There had been too much investigation and too little creativity in her life in the last few days. It was time to change the ratio.

***

If Anna had been asked if she liked anything about her job, she would have definitely said something about her boss. Mrs. Erwood was a surprisingly understanding person – she even agreed to make an individual schedule, swapping Thursday and Saturday. Thanks to this, Anna could go to the clinic in the middle of the week.

She knocked on one of white doors that differed from the rest only by the information on the sign.

"Good afternoon. May i come in?"

"Hello. Come in."

Anna knew something was wrong as soon as the door to the narrow, light office closed behind her. She expressed little emotion, not knowing exactly whether it was an innate trait or an acquired anomaly. Could scream from frustration internally and only a barely noticeable frown. Instead of expressing one's own emotions, the ability to perceive other people's emotions has developed.

The office was filled with an agonizing tension.

Dr. Dolte was standing with his back to her, as if trying to see through the curtained window. Hands in his pockets, slightly hunched. Everything seems to be normal, but something is still wrong.

"Sit down, Anna. What's up?"

She sat down on the edge of the couch, her eyes fixed on the doctor's white shirt.

"A little better than usual. But you don't seem to be in shape. Can we reschedule the session?"

He turned and took a couple of steps across the distance between them.

"I'm was a little out of control, but now that's okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Anna tilted her head slightly to one side. All she wanted to do was make a joke, but Laynel suddenly agreed.

"Perhaps. And not only."

He sat down on the same couch, and Anna moved a little to the right.

"Don't forget about ethics, Doctor."

"Ethics aren't something you need to worry right now."

He touched her shoulder, almost weightlessly tracing the length of her arm. Anna stared into the hazy blue eyes that seemed familiar, knowing that Laynel's behavior was too strange even for this annoying men. What the hell is he doing?.. By the way, weren't his eyes green-brown?

"If you only knew what it's like to watch you for so many years without being able to do anything."

"You're delusional, Doctor. We've known each other for a little over a year."

"You have mistake dear" he laughed in a husky of an answer. A hand slid down her cheek, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear. Anna jumped up.

"I- You know, I'd better come back another time."

"I can't let you go. It will only get worse. It's will not end."

He grabbed her arm. Something pricked her skin.

"What-"

The room swam slowly before her eyes, as it did when she was dizzy. But this time she couldn't stay on feet. Laynel picked her up from the floor and laid her on the couch.

"You won't understand now, but it's better this way" his hands tightened around her neck.

***

Anna came to in the same office. For some reason, her throat hurt. The only thing that kept her company was a medical gown on the back of a chair. Straightening her crumpled clothes, she walked over to the desk and wrote in a flourish on one of the blank sheets "I don't need your help from now on, Dr.!" and she grabbed her bag and left the office. Only at home did she notice the bruises on her neck, like finger marks.

***

> _**Online** _

> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Hello, Anna._

> _You don't usually disappear from the net for the whole day on your day off. Is everything okay?_

Anna wondered how he knew about the midweek weekend and her networking habits, but she didn't ask. The last thing she wanted to do now was confirm old guesses.

> _**Viol:** _ _No. Everything is terrible_

> _But I'm surprised you ask_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Me too._
> 
> _What happened?_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _I think my psychiatrist is a bit of a crazy himself_

> _< Photo>_

Anna briefly described the situation, glad that her lord could only communicate by correspondence.

> _**Lord of the Internet:**_ _Did you go to the police?_

> _**Viol:** _ _No_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Extremely imprudent of you._
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Maybe, but I have reasons for it_

He didn't answer, although he read the message, so Anna wrote another one.

> _**Viol:**_ _Tell me… Do you believe me?_
> 
> _Or do you also consider me a psychotic with a tendency to autoagression? No, you can to say that about me. But this is not the case_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _It is strange to hear such a question after our previous correspondence, after I gave you access to Hannah's cloud and the correspondence of her friends._
> 
> _Of course I believe you. Both the search and the... incident._
> 
> _I'm on your side._
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _I think this question is logical_
> 
> _We don't know each other at all_
> 
> _All the same, thank you. This is important to me_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Sometimes I think I know you well._
> 
> _Looks like Jessica wasn't the only one who felt connected to you from day one._
> 
> _**Viol** _ _: Hey, why did that sound like a compliment? O_o_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Because that's what it was?_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Oh, my lord… You're incredible. Thank you, seriously_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _And still why do you call me that?_
> 
> _**Viol** _ _: Well, somehow it is necessary, right?_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _If you want, we can talk a little more._
> 
> _**Viol** _ _: You must have a lot to do. Me too_
> 
> _And work helps not to think about everything..._

> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Then we'll write off later, Anna._

***

In the evening, Anna received several messages from Jessy, who decided that she should tell her about an important incident: Cleo had broken into the territory of Roger's Garage, an auto repair shop that the friendly residents of Duskwood called "the dump". It was run by the most mysterious member of the Duskwood group, and Jessy did the office work.

> _**Viol:** _ _Did she say why she did it?_

> _**Jessy:** _ _She said she came to see me_

> _But I'm sure it's not_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _A strange and inappropriate situation_
> 
> _We definitely can't fight now :/_
> 
> _**Jessy:** _ _I know, so I haven't told Richy yet_
> 
> _He had to find out, but if only Cleo would tell him..._
> 
> _Vi? 😘_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Oh, I know that tone. Why me?_
> 
> _**Jessy:** _ _We haven't been getting along very well lately_
> 
> _I don't think she'll listen if I tell her_
> 
> _You're different_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _She'll definitely understand that you told me. But you can count on me_

> _**Jessy:** _ _Thank you 😘_

Anna leaned back in her chair, touching the bruises on her neck with her fingertips. When the work was finished, unpleasant thoughts came back to head. She tried not to think about it, but her mind kept going back several hours. Tears froze like ice in her brown eyes. She put the phone down on the coffee table. The arms wrapped themselves around the trembling, tired body as if in a hopeless attempt at self-hug.

She could have died today. For some reason, this thought made feel uneasy, even though she had previously seen only liberation in leaving the world. Today was different. Not compared to impulsive cuts on the hands. Now that she had the understanding Shad, the sweet Jessy, and the charming mystery guy with her, everything felt different. Not freedom, but emptiness. A good attitude worked wonders, and the guys from the net treated her better than many real interlocutors. Better than most she'd met since grandmother's death. They became that semi-mythical meaning what help holding on to this life.

Anna hugged her knees, feeling an unaccustomed sting at the corners of her eyes.

The phone beeped. Anna wiped her eyes with the back of her hand – as if she might be seen – and went online again.

"I really want to talk to you" she wrote to her mysterious friend before reading the message she received. Wrote it and immediately deleted it. To hell with weakness. It's time to get back to the investigation.

The situation was surprisingly successful: Cleo wanted to talk to her. She offered to tell something about Hannah, and then asked what it was. Anna snorted – as if she, and not her best friend, might know what details of Hannah's character and behavior were best to pay attention to. She had to turn to the standard detective questions about family, enemies, and the likelihood of escape. Anna wrote down all the new information on one of the "information sheets" and tried to draw a portrait of the missing person. A girl from a good family (mother, father, younger sister), a good job, a loved one, the townspeople love and appreciate her… Like an angel in the flesh, not a human. But who had kidnapped her? What skeletons are in your closet, Hannah Donfort?

> _**Viol:** _ _Wait, what do you mean, "starting to get better"?_

> _**Cleo:** _ _It's hard for me to answer that_
> 
> _Sometimes it seemed as if something was bothering her for a long time, but Hannah didn't say anything_
> 
> _Can tell by the look in eyes that something is wrong but if you'll ask she answer "everything is fine"_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _I think I understand_
> 
> _So something was going on in her life, but she couldn't run away from Duskwood because of it, could she?_
> 
> _**Cleo:** _ _I'm sure of it_
> 
> _Besides, this "hacker" says he saw her kidnapped_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _Oh, yes, it just slipped my mind_

On another "information sheet" she wrote that the Duskwood company had called him that after all. It was obvious, though. She just wonder why in quotation marks? Cleo didn't think so, but just quoted Thomas? Or…

"Can a girl hide under the guise of a mystery guy? At least it would explain Cleo's words and the lord's affection" Anna wrote, knowing that these sheets would definitely not be digitized. These guesses are hers alone.

> _**Cleo:** Do you want to know something else?_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _What about your break attempt?_
> 
> _**Cleo:** _ _So she told you everything…_

> _I'm surprised it wasn't Richy_

Cleo explained that she was running normally when she heard two men arguing in the workshop. That's why she climbed over the fence. And it seemed to sound logical, but the reason seemed extremely strange. Especially if you take into account Cleo's words that such behavior is unusual for her. In this case, in general, there were more and more details that turned it into a very strange one.

As Jessy had asked, Anna suggested that Cleo tell Richy what she had done. She promised that one day she would do so, and got ready for the road. Not to Richy, of course. Cleo was tired of sitting on her hands and decided to do her own investigation and ask the townspeople about Hannah. It was a good time to visit the local bar.

Anna planned to spend the rest of the evening hugging Shad and ignoring the messages in the gray chat. She would have done so if it hadn't been for a message from her lord of unusual content. She had to read the conversation between Jessy and Richy, writing down a few more questions on the information sheets. Why did this conversation look like it started in the middle? What was it about? If it was Cleo's act, then why did Jessy ask Anna to influence her friend? What did Richy want to tell?

> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _It's so annoying._

> _**Viol** _ _: What can we do, they have a clear advantage_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _What do you think Richy tells Jessica about you?_
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _I have no idea. We didn't even really talk to him_
> 
> _Except that Richy guessed about my connection with you. He seems quick-witted_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _Probably._
> 
> _That might explain his distrust of you. You should be more careful._

> _**Viol:** _ _How much more careful?_

***

In the morning, Anna was forced out of bed by the doorbell. Startled by the early visit, she didn't change her clothes and went straight down in fluffy pajamas. A balding old man, an old acquaintance of grandmother's and a representative of the police, was waiting on the stairs.

"Good morning, Officer Stone. What the happened?"

"Hello, Anna. We need a conversation. Will you let me pass?"

"Of course, we will not give a reason for gossip to our beloved neighbors. Let's go to the office room."

Even during grandmother's life, the office had been designed for unpleasant conversations. Anna was sure that a visit from a policeman could not mean good news.

"So, Anna" Officer Stone cleared his throat "you've probably heard about this before, but a corpse was found in Milltown last night".

Anna shook her head and sighed in amazement: there were too many corpses in the last few days.

"I haven't seen the news, so I'm only hearing from you. But what does that have to do with me?"

"This man... you were his patient, Anna. According to the records, the last one. When we searched the office, we found your note. What made you refuse the services of... hmm…"

"This is going to sound suspicious, but there was a conflict. The doctor behaved very strangely on my last visit."

"What was it expressed in?"

She bit her lower lip slightly and pushed back the collar of her pajamas.

"He gave me something, then… When I came to, I left. But the office was already empty at the time. I think it was about four o'clock, but I can't say for sure."

"But according to my information, you didn't go to the police."

"Officer, let's be honest with each other. If that of the word against the word who would you believe?"

Officer Stone spoke only after an eloquent pause.

"You left and what did you do after that?"

"I stayed at home and corresponded with my friends. One of the neighbors must have seen that I never left the house again."

"With friends? Did you tell any of them?"

"I didn't. By the way they live on the other side of the country. I'm on the suspect list, right, Officer?"

"Well, let's really be honest with each other. There was a conflict, and your alibi is very dubious. However, given some circumstances… While you're still a witness."

"I suppose you won't tell me exactly what happened?"

"I have no right while there is an investigation. Friendly advice, Anna: don't leave town yet. And call me if you think of anything important about it."

"Since when do you want my opinion?"

"Ever since you grew up and stopped making up stories about crows-killers."

Anna blinked, trying to remember when it had happened. The officer was about to leave when she called out to him at the door.

"I don't know if it's going to matter, but the last time I saw him, he had blue eyes, not his usual ones."

"You mean you were talking to someone else?"

"It could be. After all, I don't know anything about him."

As soon as the door closed behind Officer Stone, the phone that Anna now always took with her beeped.

> _**Lord of the Internet:**_ _You didn't tell him that you told what happened._

> _I confess I am amazed._
> 
> _**Viol:** _ _I don't abandon our own, my lord ;)_
> 
> _So... what other features of my phone do you have access to?_
> 
> _**Lord of the Internet:** _ _To many._

> _**Viol:** _ _It seems that soon I'll go to buy a brick with the functions of calling, sending sms and game snake :/_


	6. 𝔼𝕡𝕚𝕤𝕠𝕕𝕖 𝟚. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟜. «𝔸𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕡𝕠𝕣𝕥𝕤, 𝕓𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 «𝕓𝕦𝕘𝕤»

_**Polyonym** : (this message deleted)_

_**your_name:**?_

_**Polyonym** : Forget it. I was wrong._

_**your_name** : You know, I have a little time._

_If you want to talk…_

_**Polyonym** : No, all is fine._

_But thank you._

Jake doubted that "all is well" could be said for a man who had almost been killed a few hours earlier, but if she said that, it probably made sense. He put down his phone and tried to analyze the situation again.

Hannah was right: a friend from her childhood had been useful to the investigation. It was after her appearance that the kidnapper got in touch. So far, this has not results, because the voice, even cleared of modifications, remained unfamiliar. Even more: there are new questions. How did he know her number? Did send it himself? Did he find Hannah's phone after her little aventure? Maybe he was contacted by someone from the group? Every variant is possible, but... he replayed the moment of the kidnap in his mind and shuddered. A hopeful idiot! Hannah couldn't send Anna's number herself unless the kidnapper returned her cell phone but that would be highly illogical. Perhaps he really wanted to involve a second witness in the case, but... too many details were missing to solve this riddle. Is the threat Anna received related to the attempted murder? This is also illogical. On the other hand, were all criminals guided by logic? Maybe Hannah hadn't considered all the details. Perhaps it mean dangerous was not only in Duskwood. Then what the hell were they get into?

Anna was useful not only because she attracted maniacs to her. She quickly figured out the program and now sent several files from cloud a day. Many of them were useless – why are girls so fond of taking selfies and taking pictures of cats? But even a little bit of information allowed them to move on, and he didn't have to be distracted from more important things. Only sometimes Anna needed help with the processing of the received data. Like the recipe she found last night. The photo is of terrible quality, and as if spoiled on purpose. What why? Hannah wanted to hide it?

Anna was useful, although sometimes he had to remind her of that. He talked about her importance – she sent something called "cute emojis" and went to work with a vengeance.

Only at what point did he begin to believe what he was writing to his little assistant? Why, when he found out what had happened to her, did Jake feel an uncharacteristic desire to find the that man and show him in his language what happens when offend his... assistant?

He leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. This was something strange to him.

He glanced at the first screen – the photo recovery process was in full speed. Full speed of a snail. He could only hope that everything was not in vain, that I would not have to manually restore every pixel.

He turned to the other screen. Here without his intervention just can not do. It was possible to run a virus into the database, but this is, firstly, boring, and secondly, dangerous: there is always a chance that the program will leave a trace. It's unlikely that the Duskwood police have a really good security system, but if intervention the feds… They have both equipment and a few of good specialists. It was foolish to take the risk.

There was still no information in the public domain about the corpse in the forest. No circumstances of death, no identity of the victim, no details about the discovery of the corpse. Nothing. It was as if they were trying to hide everything, to pretend that nothing had happened. Jake didn't like ostrich politics. He thought the story was important, although there was no indication of a connection to Hannah's kidnap. Will have to share information, police officers.

The last steps remained. Jake entered the familiar command without even looking at the keyboard. He replaced two signs in the desired line and can watch the protection drop.

_Search…_

_Not found_

"And if so?" he changed the keyword and ran the check again.

_Search…_

_Not found_

It was even getting interesting. Of course, Jake didn't give up.

_Search_ …

_1 match found_

_Open the folder_

_7011799107121111117.docx*_

Jake laughed softly. It's a funny coincidence if the inspector who wrote the note just tapped the keyboard with his palm. If not… What's the difference? The victory is still his. Better be encrypted, Inspector Darrell Smith.

_Open the file._

_"The corpse was found in a forest three meters from the shore of Blackwater Lake. According to preliminary data, the body lay in the water for at least three days, which makes it difficult to identify the person…_

_One of the special signs is a tattoo on the shoulder blade: a white unicorn…_

_Experts exclude the version of suicide. There were signs of a struggle on the corpse. There is no water in the lungs…»_

The report was surprisingly informative – he could learn almost nothing from it. Jake wrote down the inspector's name so that he would know exactly whose computer to break into next. He looked at Hannah's case file – nothing new. Now it remained to erase the traces of his presence in the system and try to organize the information.

So it's a peaceful town, you say, Hannah? Kidnap, murder, and all in less than a week. It just couldn't be calmer.

So, what did this outing do? There was a murder. The victim is a woman who has not yet been identified. Did they even try to do that? They don't have the worst set of traits, and he had to work with less material. The woman wasn't local – according to the databases, only Hannah had been missing in Duskwood in recent days. Cause of death is head injury, drowning is a way to hide the tracks. A good one, judging by the success of the police. Evidence, suspects, motives, nothing. Instead of answers - new questions.

He crossed the room once more. Not understanding something and not being able to act - that's what always annoyed Jake and pushed him to illogically impulsive actions.

A thud. Not fully healed hand explodes with pain. Jake clutches the injured hand. Quietly growls – most of the moral forces are spent on restraining emotions. He didn't need the attention of his watchful neighbors right now.

When the pain subsided, Jake looked around at the things he'd packed. Now is not the time when he can stay in one place for a long time. In the morning, he was going to leave this place. But now it remained to check access to Anna's mobile phone. Only as a precaution. He couldn't afford to lose her, too. Of course, only because she's a good helper.

***

Anna's working day began with a going to the director's office. She had rarely seen Mrs. Erwood in a bad mood, and she wondered if she had made any serious mistakes lately. It was all the more strange that all the austerity was disappeared from the face of the director of the library as soon as the door of office closed, filled with "dog symbols" - from books on training to tiny figurines on the desk.

Mrs. Erwood looked into Anna's eyes and hugged her tightly.

"My poor girl. I heard the police came to see you. Scared, perhaps? What did they want?"

No one knew exactly about Mrs. Erwood's past. Only that she was in her early sixties and had no family. And she compensated for this with a "kinship" attitude to all employees. Anna, one of the youngest employees, was treated like her own granddaughter.

"Well, I'm clean for the law not to be afraid of the police. Besides, it's their job. It was just a survey – what do they call it? - defendants in the case."

"My poor girl," repeated Mrs. Erwood. "What's wrong with your voice? You're wheezing."

"I got caught in the rain, and now my throat hurts. Even the scarf had to be used."

She fingered the end of her scarf. She was afraid that after this phrase, Mrs. Erwood might offer her favorite herbal tea - a very specific drink. To Anna, the smell of tea reminded her of something like old wet rags. And it was always awkward to say no to Mrs. Erwood.

It seemed that this time the compassionate punishment was avoided.

"Poor child. I know that you are again completed the tasks for the week ahead. And Mrs. Taylor and Miss Scott can involve in a conversation even corpse, so how would you like to save your throat and work in the reading room today instead of Miss Stevenson? She's having a little trouble again."

"Of course I don't mind. Can I go now?"

"Of course, child. Thanks."

Anna always liked working in the reading room better. First, there was no need to spend the whole day making and checking tables, from which by the end of the day it was rippling in the eyes. Secondly, it was quiet - a well-known rule of any library. Only occasionally she had to cast a stern glance at the companies that decided to make noise. The students - usually the ones who got here - fell silent in understanding and dived back into their notebooks or phones. It was rumored that the reading room had a better Internet connection than any other place in the college.

Even less often, she was consulted. Usually people came to the reading room with their own materials.

The job had two downsides. First of all, it's pretty boring. Secondly, the salary. Anna was used to relative comfort and was not eager to give it up.

At work – work. This is the main rule of Anna. But if her immediate work duties were limited to supervision and counseling, she allowed herself to be distracted at times. You can go crazy if you look at a half-empty hall all day!

After making sure that her intervention was not required for the time being, Anna took out her phone. There was an unread message from Cleo on the messenger.

_**Cleo:** _ _I didn't think anyone could make me angrier than Dan_

_But this Phil 😤_

_**Viol:** _ _So, let's take it in order_

_Who is Phil and what did he do?_

"Good morning, Miss Fraser" came a whisper from above. "I was afraid we were on our own today."

Anna flinched, locked her phone, and looked up. A blonde with the eyes of a fawn was leaning on the counter. Anna was perplexed when she noticed this bright beauty in the library at first time – stereotypes always penetrate deep into the mind, and it is not easy to eradicate them.

"Hello, Miss Wright. You know, one day I'll bite you for constantly reminding you of my main flaw" Anna whispered with the most serious face.

The third disadvantage of working as a librarian was in Anna herself. More precisely, in the five feet and twenty two inches that the height meter showed year after year.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Fraser. You're just so cute when you're angry, I can't help it."

"You're still going through with the plan to read all the books in the library, aren't you, Hannah? Show me what you need today."

Anna wondered if her lord was hearing on this conversation. She wondered if she'd thought about him too often.

"Unfortunately, I'm just getting ready for a study today" Hannah said, holding out the card.

Anna examined it and went to the vault.

"Really? A strange topic for modern research. Okay…"

With an experienced eye, she scanned the shelves, identifying the right one with no mistake. She had to use a stepladder – the right book was stored on the top shelf. She turned over the untouched volume of the General History of Religious Cults, shrugged, and returned to the student. She reminded her of the rules of working with books and behavior in the library, and tried to put Hannah's possible research out of her mind. Some things are better not to know. Religion was always one of the first things on Anna's list.

Left alone, Anna returned to the chat.

 _ **Cleo:** _ _Phil is the owner of the Aurora Bar I went to yesterday_

_He said such things about Hannah!_

_I wrote in the group chat, I don't want to repeat it_

Anna quickly read the group chat – Phil's opinion was very different from "everyone loved her" - answered Richy's question and went back to talking to Cleo.

_**Viol:** _ _To be honest, it's a bit like my ex's behavior…_

_Could Hannah and this Phil have had something?_

_**Cleo:** _ _No, I'm sure of it_

_Hannah loved Thomas, if you're talking about the possibility of infidelity_

And why is it still in the past tense? Cleo knew more than she was letting on? Or is it just desperation?

 _**Viol:** _ _Okay, I'll just put him on the list of unpleasant people, then I'll think about it_

 _**Cleo:** _ _While you were gone, I managed to find Mrs. Sally_

_Now I want to go to Miss Walter's motel_

_**Viol:** _ _Okay, but I have to get back to work_

_Let's discuss this later_

A man obviously older than the student was approaching the counter.

***

 _ **Viol:** _ _Could anyone have known what kind of medication Hannah needed? For Example, Lilly?_

 _ **Cleo:**_ _I doubt it. They seemed to get along well, but Hannah... wasn't ready to talk about everything. If she was so excited about these drugs, it was hardly something that others could find out about_

_But I'll think of something_

_**Viol:**_ _Good_

_Now the terrible words of the boy, Alfie_

_Do you think he could have seen the masked suspect?_

_**Cleo:**_ _It probably was_

_Perhaps Alfie connected what he saw with the old Duskwood horror story about the man without a face_

_You'd better ask Jessy, she's an expert on the dark legends of Duskwood_

_**Viol:**_ _I'll write to her, thank you_

_It was nice talking to you_

Anna was going to write to Jessy in the morning. She had other plans for the evening.

***

 _ **your_name:** _ _What does "I'm going to turn off the phone" mean?_

 _ **Polyonym:** _ _That's what it means_

_I've had a very emotional week, and I want to spend Friday night in a bar_

_Do you know what drunk people do with their phone on?_

_**your_name:** _ _I've heard somewhere that they try to contact people they don't dare talk to when they're sober._

 _**Polyonym:** _ _Yeah. And in the morning it can be very embarrassing_

_So you're one of the lucky ones who didn't experience such shame?_

_**your_name:** _ _I've never been so drunk._

 _**Polyonym:** _ _Also a good approach_

_I don't can it sometimes_

_So I'll turn off the phone after all_

_**your_name:** _ _Very thoughtless of you_

_Especially after what happened_

_**Polyonym:** _ _Maybe. But I don't want to blush later-_

 _**your_name:** _ _I hope you're not going alone, at least?_

 _**Polyonym:** _ _If I had someone to go with, I wouldn't have warned the voice from the phone that once treated me well_

 _**your_name:** _ _At least write when you get home._

 _ **Polyonym:** _ _Yes, brother :p_

Jake slowly put the phone away, rubbed his sore eyes. That was the last thing he expected to hear from her. And why is he even annoyed? After all, Anna is just an assistant.

Another notification made he pick up the phone again. For what? What did he expect to see? Definitely not an automatic queue of messages.

 _ **Polyonym:** _ _Don't be offended, just_

_Now you remind me_

_Brother of an old friend_

_He'd always been so protective of her_

_She was laughing, and I think it's very nice_

The next message didn't arrive until a couple of minutes later.

 _ **Polyonym:** _ _Lord, do you know what I really want?_

 _ **your_name:** _ _What?_

 _**Polyonym:** _ _To you was real_

_Not an invented image, not a cool AI or whatever else, but a real, albeit far-living, person_

_Because right now you seem completely unreal and terribly charming_

_**your_name:** _ _Anna, you've already had a drunk, right?_

 _**Polyonym:** _ _Yee-_

_But that's not my problem_

_It's that I seem I like you_

_It's time for me to switch off_

_I dont want say something else_

_**Offline** _

Jake ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring the pain in his right arm. His face was flushed, as it had once been when he had a fever. Anna was doing something to him…

"I think I caught a bug" he muttered. "And the saddest thing is that I do not understand how to debug a people."

***

Anna turned off the phone and off the looped audio recording. She putted Shadow on her lap and took another sip of her coke. The first act – an alcoholic drama - has been played, there is now nowhere to retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *File's name is not only numbers, it also can be read as "Fuckyou.docx" (ASCII).


	7. Episode 2. Chapter 5. About town legend, controversy and habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contained images with scars and bruises.

The best job is the one where there are no colleagues. Anna is one hundred and twenty percent sure of this, and every Saturday only strengthened her faith in this statement. On Saturdays, Anna was alone in the office. No one tried to discuss neighbors or conspiracy theories, brag about the school successes of children and show another "funny" video. A great time for productive work.

  
Anna checked another spreadsheet and stretched. She need remained to write a plan for the exhibition next week. In the main hall, exhibitions and poetry evenings were often held for citizens and tourists, who for some reason were attracted to the small western town. But this could be done after a legal break. Anna never went to lunch, devoting all her time to work. This time, she decided to take the opportunity to learn a little about the Duskwood legends. She took her phone out of bag, unlocked it, and froze. In fact, she was a little wary of appearing online after yesterday. She had yet to see the lord's reaction to yesterday's monodrama. It's one thing to imagine him writing something like "you're wrong, our conversations should be limited to finding Hannah". It's quite another to see something like this with her own eyes. Closing her eyes, Anna pointed to the messenger icon. She waited a few seconds – then opened one eye, then the other. She laughed inwardly. Well, lord! Some things don't change, right? All their evening correspondence simply disappeared. Okay, she can play along and pretend that nothing really happened. In the end, this peculiar concern was endearing.  
With a sigh, Anna opened another chat.

_**Viol:** Hey, Jessy! Got a minute?_

**_Jessy online now_ **

  
_**Jessy:** Hi :D_  
_Yes, I'm just feeding the office fish._

  
_**Viol:** I've been told that you're an expert on the dark legends of Duskwood. Not cheated?_

  
_**Jessy:** What is the rank :)_  
_I know such stories well, it's true_  
_Do you want to know something specific?_

_**Viol:** Yes, I'm interested in... what's his name... "Man without a Face"!_

_**Jessy:** Wow. It's an old legend_  
_Why it?_

_**Viol:** Now the situation will stop being funny_  
_Here's the thing: Alfie said he saw a man without face drag Hannah into the forest_

_**Jessy:** Oh, Alfie…_  
_You know he's…_

_**Viol:** I know. But I still think it's wrong to throw around hints_  
_If we take his story critically, we have the hint: a man dragged Hannah into the forest_  
_What's not a witness statement?_

_**Jessy:** Vi, this is the first time I've seen you have such a passion for investigation_

_Let me add Richy to the chat, he grew up in Duskwood after all_

_Then we can discuss the legend together when he's free_

_**Viol:** Great idea_

It seemed to Anna that only one person could tell town legend, but knowing that this was the right chance to talk to one of the main mysteries of Duskwood history, she did not argue.  
She looked at her watch. There was still time before the end of the break, so if she started working on the plan now, she could be free a little earlier. You can even diversify the usual work - home route and go through the park. It was time to look for new blog ideas. She couldn't let a questionable investigation consume her entire life.

  
Anna shook her head. First, work. She thought about it. This time, the exhibition was not tied to a specific topic, so we had to come up with both the title and content from scratch. There were very few ideas, and for some reason only Miss Wright and her research came to mind. Although why not? Most of the townspeople still pretended to believe deeply and sincerely. And if the topic was a little more modern and young people were attracted, which Mrs. Erwood was so eager to do... Anna created a new document.

  
_Open._  
_1\. Thematic exhibition "Religion in Culture: from myth to meme"._

  
***

  
There was a small pond in the center of the park, where couples and young families flocked. The children loved feeding the local ducks. Knowing this magnetic property of the pond, Anna chose a place at the far end of the park. Not particularly picturesque, but a quiet corner where you can hide under a spreading spruce tree or with feet - of course, first taking off shoes – climb on a bench and spend the rest of the day reading or drawing, without fear that any screams will disturb the peace. All she had to do was put on her headphones and hide from the world in the sound of the violin. A few hours before Thomas's first message, she had updated her playlist, but she hadn't had time to listen to the full tunes. A great opportunity, because the best drawings were born under the emotions of the violin.

  
Oddly enough, the first sketch was a somber, hooded figure. It looked like it was a little more serious than she'd thought. Anna tore a page from her sketchbook and tore it to shreds. She didn't draw real people.  
She filled the next sheet with a scattering of small flowers.

  
***

  
**_Legends of Duskwood_ **

  
_**Richy:** All hi in this chat!_  
_What's the meeting about?_

  
_**Jessy:** Viol wants to know about the legends of Duskwood_

  
_**Viol:** Actually, only about a man without a face. This could be a clue_

  
_**Richy:** Why do you think that?_

  
_**Jessy:** Alfie said the man without a face dragged Hannah into the forest_

_Right, Vi?_

  
_**Viol:** Yeah. I know about Alfie's peculiarities and I don't think that his words are the ultimate truth, but ignoring them is also not the best variant, as for me_

  
_**Richy:** Wait a minute, Viol, did you talk with Alfie?_

  
_**Viol:** Of course not. Cleo had done it, but she'd told Jessy to ask about the legends_

  
_**Richy:** But then what am I here for?_

Anna tapped her fingers on the table. Well, while these two will be determined with the composition of the group, she can do another – no less important - task. She hadn't decoded it in almost a day. This could have had a bad effect on the results of the investigation. After all, she'd spent hours working on encrypted files just for the chance to find Hannah, not for any other reason. Isn't that right?

  
"What kind of execution error? What are you doing, friend?"

  
The program issued by the lord of the Internet always coped with the processing of files from the first time. She need to look at the code again: maybe she copied something superfluous.

  
_**Richy:** Even so, I don't believe in all these legends_

  
_**Viol:** And yet there is sometimes some truth in the old legends_

  
What was wrong? Anna held the ruler up to the screen so that her eyes wouldn't jump from line to line, and calculated the number. Everything seems to be in order. So the problem is something else.

  
**J _essy:_** _Okay, then let me tell, and you fill in the blanks?_

  
_**Richy:** Okay :(_

  
_**Viol:** Jessy, can you tell me over the phone?_

  
_**Jessy:** Of course :) Just get ready, lol_

Jessy was really prepared: she was calling from a dark room, lighting her face with a flashlight. Anna was even surprised by such a serious attitude to the old legend. That's for sure-the queen of horrors.

  
"Are you ready?" - Jessy began in a half-whisper. "That legend is as old as Duskwood itself. A man without a face lives deep in the forest, and at night he goes out into the town. He marks with the sign of the raven the doors of the worst sinners, to return on the first new moon of the year and take away all the inhabitants of the house - men, women, children. No matter if they were guilty or not, he would still take them to the forest... and no one would ever see them again. Scary, isn't it?"

  
Jessy's room brightened, but she still didn't know what she'd done.

  
"Well, to be honest... not really. For some reason, I have a feeling that I know this story, but something is missing in it" Anna spun around in her chair, for a moment forgetting about the text document with the list of codes open on her laptop. Jessy's curious gaze didn't miss it.  
"Then we'll talk and go to Richy's for more. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course."  
"What's that strange text you have open?"  
Anna tried to find the safest variant out of a couple of hundred that flashed through her mind. She and Jessy seemed to be getting along well, but she didn't think that was a reason to talk about Hannah's cloud.  
"At work, we encountered bugs in the electronic catalog, I'm trying to figure it out."  
"Is that part of your job?"  
"Of course not. I'm just interested in learning new things, so I stick to our admin every time this happens and beg for a code representation of the page, and then try to figure out what's wrong. I usually only manage to make this geezer laugh."

"Vi, sometimes you amaze me" both of them received a notification from Legends at this point — Richy was asking if they were going to come back. "Oh, we're talk so long, he-he. Let's we go?"  
Anna nodded and turned off the videocall.

  
_**Jessy:** Came back :”D_

_We tried to understand what the story is missing, but we never found the answer_  
_So what's your move, Richy_

  
_**Richy:** Well_  
_let's try to figure it out_

The brainstorming session didn't bring any results: the guys were sure that they hadn't missed anything. Anna hardly took part in the conversation. She looked at the file code with the same confidence. I didn't seem to miss anything, but the program refused to process the code and repeatedly returned an error. Anna had not planned to give up so easily. I didn't really want to write to the master without real results after yesterday.

  
_**Richy:** Okay, we remembered the legend, and now let's discuss the really important thing_  
_What does this have to do with Hannah?_

  
_**Viol:** Well... if we omit the mystical details, we can assume that the kidnapper is copying an ancient legend_

  
_**Richy:** Probably_  
_But how can you even be sure that you can believe Alfie's words? After_ _all, the child could have invented everything_

  
_**Jessy:** Guys, I don't want to interrupt, but Mr. Palmer is already parked and coming towards us_

  
_**Richy:** I wish it was a man without a face :(_

_**Viol:** Okay, I'll text you later_

  
"Hell, I don't understand! What else is wrong? - Anna ran her fingers through her hair. – What, what else can i do with it? Shad, at least help me, huh?"

  
Shadow looked up, as it always did when addressing him. It flowed smoothly from the chair to the floor and leaped with unexpected agility onto the desk. It stared at the laptop screen for a few seconds, as if reading the copied code. Then it stepped on one of the keys – the cursor floated down the text. When it reached the end of the document, the cat nuzzled the screen. Anna blinked in disbelief. But it's true! In the last part of the code, the number order was slightly different.

  
"Shad, you're not smart, you're a genius cat! Are you even a cat?"

Shadow purred in response and slid into Anna's lap. She began to search for the desired sequence and quickly realized why she could not restore the next "image": it turned out to be a text file.  
When the fake smiles will disappear because there are no feelings left... Well said, Miss Donfort. But it doesn't look like your life has been getting better. Okay. Let's see what you have to say.  
Viol: Hello, lord. To be honest, this file almost won. Check it out  
<Cloud-document-01>  
But the lord of the Internet did not appear on the net. Anna managed to talk to Cleo about Alfie and the dead canary in the trash - somehow even that story seemed more frightening than the legend of the man without a face – and add new information to the information sheets about Dan and Lily. Looking out the window and noticing that the rain hadn't started yet, she decided to go out on the stairs. It wouldn't hurt to clear head and finally think about the case. But somehow, even in the fresh evening air, she couldn't concentrate on the investigation. What prevented her from maintaining usual concentrate? What made her so weak? There had been too many feelings in the last few days that she had promised herself she would never feel again. Any sympathy for another person turned into pain, and sometimes physical. If there is no cause – there is no effect, everything is simple. This was what Anna had been telling herself for several years, and she had already come to believe it. And now… What was happening now? A man who she didn't even know had taken over her thoughts. No rationality, just an unusual need to interest him, to see even the shortest message. Like a dog thrown in the rain, she threw herself at the feet of passers -looking for owner. Disgustly.  
The flow of thoughts was interrupted by the notification of a new message. Anna grabbed the phone, entered the messenger with inexplicable hope. All of a sudden?.. But no. It was Jessy.

_**Jessy:** Tell me, are you texting with this our hacker?_

_**Viol:** Aren't you at work?_

_**Jessy:** Yes, but I have a minute to spare _  
_And don't even try to change the topic_

_**Viol:** I wouldn't say that I'm "texting". We are exchanged a few messages at the beginning, he added a little bit to Thomas's story. Why do you ask?_

The guess was confirmed. If Richy had shared with Jessy the idea of a possible connection between Anna and the mystery guy, now it seemed like a normal question. The only question is whether Jessy will believe this legend.

_**Jessy:** I don't know_

_It seemed to me that he should certainly contact you, and I wondered if I was right_

_This guy is creepy, isn't he?_

_**Viol:** I think he's charming. And he's so worried about Hannah so even I'm getting into it._

_**Jessy:** You're probably the only one who thinks so O_o_

_I don't think he's behind the kidnapping, or it would be dangerous for him to mess with us like this, but…_

_**Viol:** I agree with you there_

_**Jessy:** The guys and I have discussed this recently. Just we was talk about you_

_**Viol:** Well, no wonder. If I were you I'd suspect myself too_

_**Jessy:** And yet I do trust you. But it's best if you don't tell this guy too much_

_By the way, do you think he could be someone from the group?_

_**Viol:** No. I think he has a very different style of texting. On the other hand, the Internet is such an Internet. What about you?_

_**Jessy:** I think he's someone else. But Richy sure that the hacker = someone from the group_

_**Viol:** And imagine if it's Richy himself? After such a statement, he would hardly have been suspected_

_**Jessy:** O_o I would never draw such a parallel! They seem very different!_

_**Viol:** I'm just kidding :D You want just to chat?_

Talking to Jessy – in fact, another dangerous attachment - helped set the mood right. Anna returned to the house for a folder of information sheets. She began to compare the information she'd received from Cleo and Jessy. The conclusion was obvious, so on Phil's questionnaire, next to "unpleasant guy?" she added: "Apparently, Jessy's brother. I don't think they have many bars. And Phils." Mysterious characters in this case became more and more.

It was getting dark. The first lights of the lanterns came on. There is no moon or stars in the sky – it is so overcast. It would probably rain by nightfall. And with it, the mosquitoes will definitely arrive. Anna chose to get out before the start both troubles.

She had just finished feeding Shadow when the phone announced a new gray chat – only for them notifications remained standard. It turned out that Thomas and Dan were being written off. Anna was wary. First of all, the two of them were not very active in the group chat. Second, Thomas hadn't been online for almost two days – not since he'd been informed of the corpse. Anna tried to dig into their conversation, but to no avail. What did Dan promise? Why is this so important to Thomas? Taking advantage of the fact that she didn't have time to put the information sheets far away, she left a mark "suspicious" on two of them at once. It turned out that it wasn't wary only her.

_**Lord of the Internet:** What are they talking about?_

Anna barely refrained – and in fact typed and erased - from a message like "welcome back!" and wrote a response on the topic.

_**Viol:** I don't know, but it looks suspicious_

_**Lord of the Internet:** That's right._

_Maybe together we can understand out what's going on here._

Anna bit her lip a little. So, "together"? So she shouldn't have worried about him not getting in touch? Was he just busy? For some reason, the thought made it easier to breathe.

_**Lord of the Internet:** I thought it was strange that Thomas disappeared right after he found out about the corpse._

_**Viol:** Hmm, so you read their messages too. Then why am I in the chat?_

_**Lord of the Internet:** You can communicate with them directly. This is different._

_Wait. Something else is happening._

And together, Anna is sure, they began to follow the conversation between Dan and the new face in the story – a certain Poke. It seemed that Dan was trying to buy something from him, and the deal, judging by the level of secrecy, could hardly be legal. This Anna also entered in the information sheet.

_**Lord of the Internet:** I recognize the number of this stranger. Will you be able to contact him?_

_**Viol:** No problem_

_**Lord of the Internet:** Great. By the way Anna…_

_How are you?_

_**Viol:** Oh, unexpected. That's all right. Enough time has passed. Yes, and I know what to do so as not to suffer from a hangover. If you need a method, contact: p_

_**Lord of the Internet:** I'll think about your offer._

_If everything is in order, I suggest that we take another lead. You are remember a photo of a prescription? I was able to restore some of it._

_< Photo>_

_**Viol:** Come on? Is this a pixel field? Lord, tell me, did you finished Hogwarts?_

But this joke he missed, continuing to reason.

_**Lord of the Internet:** I don't understand why she did it._

_**Viol:** Hmm, I think I missed part of the logical chain. Did what?_

_**Lord of the Internet:** She uploaded a photo of the recipe to the cloud. What for? Do you do something like this often?_

_**Viol:** I don't use cloud services. And after this story, I will definitely not start!_

_**Lord of the Internet:** Me too. Maybe that's why I can't understand it. Any ideas?_

_**Viol:** For example, she might want to show this photo to someone specific and hide it from others. Cleo says that Hannah is quite a secretive girl. And by myself, I can say that sharing recipes is not very pleasant. In addition, she could try to hide it from everyone, but autosynchronization came into play_

_**Lord of the Internet:** It makes sense. Does the name of the medicine mean anything to you, too?_

_**Viol:** Hmm. I doubt_

_**Lord of the Internet:** I think the almighty Internet will help us here._

_**Viol:** Considering how you are recorded into my contacts this sentence looks funny_

_< Photo>_

_**Lord of the Internet:** :)_

_But I'm serious, Anna._

_**Viol:** And I bet I'll find out what it is faster?_

_**Lord of the Internet:** You know who you're talking to, right?_

_**Viol:** Don't be a coward, my lord! :D_

_**Lord of the Internet:** $5. Are you in?_

_**Viol:** It's kind of boring. Everyone can argue on money_

_**Lord of the Internet:** And what do you suggest?_

_**Viol:** Photography. Not a portrait, I'm not ready for that either. And here is a photo of some detail that characterizes the losing side…_

_**Lord of the Internet:** Hah, unusual. Let's go._

***

Jake genuinely wondered how she'd managed it. Less than half a minute later, a message from Anna appeared on the screen.

_**Polyonym:** Antidepressant!_

_It's a fucking antidepressant_

_**your_name:** You're fast._

_Right. The victory is yours:)_

_**Polyonym:** Hey, somehow quickly you agreed. You didn't succumbed, did you?_

_**your_name:** Why would I do that?_

_**Polyonym:** Indeed. Well then…_

_**your_name:** I won't do that._

_**Polyonym:** Pff. You know, since I was a child, I've been forbidden to associate with gentlemen who don't know about the concept of "honor". I think I'll take that advice_

**_The user has restricted sending messages_ **

"Well, it seems I'm not the only one suffering from bugs" Jake grumbled, looking at the screen. "Why can't you be logical? Why can't I understand you?"

Out of habit, Jake peeked out from behind the curtain, looking for suspicious cars. After making sure that the courtyard looked usually he opened the window, letting in a bit of fresh wind. If there were instructions for people, life would be easier. And probably noticeably more boring. In that case, would he have racked his brain over lengthy reflections on why Anna's resentment so hurt him? It's just a girl, just an assistant, just… Annie. Heck! What was going on with him anyway?

Of course, he wouldn't waste any time on it, but would just investigate. The one in which he needed the help of someone he could trust. It is ironic that he has only one such person. Maybe that's the whole point.

Jake slammed the window, startling a flock of birds on the ledge. In the end, him also need to be able to lose. Although he could not even imagine that he could lose in such an argument... If this photo is so important to her, she'll get it. You just need to clean up the metadata and work a little more with the code.

_**your_name:** Are you serious?_

_Okay. In any other situation, I would call you out to a duel. But now, I was probably really wrong._

_**Polyonym:** Oh, really, I did not take into accounting that I am dealing with the master of the program code -_-_

_To be honest, I just wanted to write that I went too far. If you refuse, you must have good reasons, and I have no right to force you…_

_**your_name:** So can I delete it?_

_**Polyonym:** No! I haven't looked yet!_

He spent at least a few minutes waiting for an answer. A few times she started typing a message, then erased everything and went quiet again. He was even a little worried. Why did she hesitate? Decided it is better to learn these scratches? It seems that she is not a doctor, should not be interested in this.

_**Polyonym:** Lord, I have two questions for you: how and why the h... why?_

_**your_name:** Smashed it against the wall._

_If I say that this is a way to get rid of negative emotions, would you believe it?_

_**Polyonym:** Oh, that's how… Well, welcome to the club freaks with autoaggression_

__

He himself hovered like an overloaded processor, looking at the hand with white scars of various sizes. As far as he could remember, there was no record of anything like this in the her medical card.

_**your_name:** How long ago?_

_**Polyonym:** Regularly from twelve to seventeen. When Shad came into my life, the urgent need disappeared_

Jake just gritted his teeth. Who, after all, is Shad? It was a good thing he'd managed to break her dangerous habit, but why hadn't he been able to see her off yesterday? And he couldn't find anyone with that name at net, which seemed to annoy him the most. A phantom satellite of some kind turned out, the presence of which made he feel something darkly poisonous, previously unfamiliar, and clench fists, again and again feeling the pain in fingers.

_**Polyonym:** Let's talk about Hannah. Did you know she was taking it?_

_**your_name:** No. It doesn't make any sense. Listen, can we'll talk later?_

_**Polyonym:** Is everything ok?_

_**your_name:** Yes. That's all right._

_**Polyonym:** Not that I don't believe you… But since you don't want to talk about it now, let's write it off later_

_**your_name:** Thank you for your understanding._

There was no way to connect the image of Hannah with a depressive disorder. During their conversations, she always seemed so alive and active, so eager to deal with this long-standing crime. Was it all a mask? Maybe if he could have noticed earlier, the situation would have changed. Or is this recipe still not hers? But then where? And for what? Although that might explain the quality of the photo. Illegally obtained files were sometimes corrupted. He also had such mistakes at the beginning of the journey. No, such unsubstantiated guesses are not enough. Did the prescription say which hospital he was discharged from?

***

Anna didn't even have time to put the phone down when the bell rang. She rolled her eyes – there had been too much social contact going on in her little hideout in the last few days. But what if it's really something important? Swinging her legs higher on the wall, she accepted the challenge.

"Good night, Cleo. Did something happened?"

"Nothing bad, don't worry. I'm near Hannah's house right now. I thought I'd look for clues."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. If there are any traces left, an inept inspection can destroy them."

"I doubt the police will come here. I don't think they care at all. And so there will be at least a chance to find something. I'm sure Hannah would have done the same for me."

"It's good to have such close friends. At least be careful."

"I know how it sounds, but I'm not going to do any break in. I know where the spare key is hidden."

"That's good. But what do you want me for, Cleo?"

Anna tried to reach her shin with her hand, but only fell on her side, almost dropping the phone. She swore under her breath – an exercise she couldn't do.

"I'm sorry. I was gymnastics when you called."

It seemed to Anna that Cleo's attention was focused on her neck. She chose to throw a large towel over herself, though she didn't ask any questions out loud.

"Nothing. Are you okay?"

"It's all right, thank you. So where were we?"

"It's just that two heads are better than one. Maybe together we could find something."

"You're remind me of someone when you say that. It's a little scary. But let's not talk about sad things. Come on, let's try to find something."

Cleo decided to start with the upstairs room. Anna tried to scan the room with all her attention, but doing it through the camera in her shaking hand is not easy. She was about to ask him to come closer to the table – there might be some notes left on it - but Cleo rushed to the light switch and turned off the light in the room."

"There's someone out there" she whispered.

From this place, the front door is clearly visible. Anna tensed, peering into the darkness of the hallway as if she were there instead of watching through the screen. She caught a glimpse of a man's hand opening the door, then the screen was covered with static, the call cut off.

"Cleo? Cleo!" Anna raised her voice slightly, as if that might somehow affect the lost connection sign. "The devil!"


	8. Episode 2. Chapter 6. Green eyes, ambiguous phrases and names

She slowly opened her eyes, trying to look around and find out where she was. Last clear memory is of her conversation with Jake. But she wasn't on the street right now... She blinked a few times – the room swam before eyes, mouth is dry, head aching. It feels like a hangover. Only her hands hurt, too, as if something was cutting her skin with every awkward movement. She tried to pull them out, but quickly realized that the pain was from the rope. The room is a suspicious basement. What did has to do to be in such a place? There must be a logical explanation for everything. Looking with a bad head is strange and difficult, but waiting for her to get better is not a variant. This might be her only chance to do anything at all.

So. She wasn't in her own house, or the guys or even on the street, and she was tied up – the conclusion was obvious. She doesn't finish it and got caught by the guy in the mask. She's alive, so the monsters of Duskwood haven't forced Viola to come yet. But Jake must have contacted her – he knew exactly what had happened. Need to trust her partner and ... try to give at least some signal. With hands tied, there are few options. She turned her head in the warm hope of finding something useful. Senselessly. The stone walls, the dirt floor, the window in the ceiling that couldn't fit a cat, the stairs that led to a door that was probably locked, and the suspicious pile of rags on which she was the last... how long had she been here? Hannah leaned the back of her head against the stone wall. It looks like the monsters are prepared: there's nothing can cut a rope on, even in theory. Body wasn't listening, either. Great. It looked like she had no chance of escaping.

"He-ey, you won't even try? Looks like I lost this argument."

Hannah shivered, feeling an unpleasant cold drop roll down her neck. How could not notice that someone else was here all the time?

It was as if he were part of the thick gloom under the stairs. Detached from the almost palpable darkness, he pulled back the hood of his black robe. Hannah stared at the man she'd thought of as a friend and couldn't say a word. The lump in throat made it difficult to even breathe deeply, and stomach clenched uncomfortably. It can't be that a friend is a monster!

"So little Hannah's going to ignore me now?" He came closer, leaning forward so that even in the dimness of the basement, she could see his green eyes. Not emerald, like Iris's, but with a noticeable brown tint. Twofold, like himself. The

feelings had subsided a little, and Hannah could already answer, but there was no desire to talk to him. He was just a traitor who was now taunting her.

"Still silent? Well, nothing." He tossed something into that pile of rags. Hannah looked at the object. It turned out to be a phone. Her other cell phone is the one she used to investigate. "I changed password. If you find out – you can try to contact your hacker friend."

Heart felt a little better. So she was cheated twice?

"Why do you do it?"

"I assure you, no one will be better off if you start going crazy alone while waiting for a girlfriend, or if you die from an overdose of sleeping pills.

As he left, Hanna noticed two things: someone else was standing outside the door, and a small rod was sticking out of the wall under the stairs. It will take a lot of time, but she can try to get rid of the rope.

***

_**Cleo:** Hello again, Viol_

_**Viol:** Cleo! You gave me a terrible fright! Is everything okay?_

_**Cleo:** Yeah, don't worry. Just my phone suddenly decided to pass out_

Anna remembered how once she couldn't even see if she was late for an exam, because the phone turned off and refused to turn on on the street. Sighed: yes, it really could be. Oh, in this Cleo's words she believed.

_**Cleo:** Thomas was at the door... and we're in Hannah's apartment together now…_

_**Viol:** I have a feeling that you want to say something else. Are you sure you're okay?_

_**Cleo:** Let's talk about this later_

_I'll text you when I get home_

"Well, it's brilliant. And what was that?"

Anna sprawled on the floor. The baggage of reading detective stories did not help much in a real investigation. She tried to match the words of Hanna's friends with all the files found on the cloud, but it did not bring full results. The picture of the crime did not fully emerge and by the end of the fifth day it began to irritate.

"You have to do this, don't you?" Anna asked, feeling a few extra pounds on her back. Shadow loved to climb on top of her and now in response to the displeasure of the usual purred. Anna sighed and tried to ignore it as she searched again for a connection between the events. Hannah was definitely not kidnapped for profit. Otherwise, they would have already contacted her relatives, and her friends would have found out about it. What could be the reason then? Information? Maybe Hannah learned something she shouldn't have, and they decided to neutralize her for it. But what could it be? And why was she just kidnapped instead of killed? And why is everyone, including Anna herself, so sure that this is just a kidnapping?

"I want to go for a walk, leave me."

Anna was out more often today than she had been in a week. But these were daytime walks, and they did not bring such results. Anna is a lover of night walks. Before the investigation, she often took a backpack with everything that could theoretically be useful on the road, and wandered through the familiar streets. The night turned the familiar world on the wrong side, and on the back side you can sometimes find answers to deep questions.

Milltown is not one of those towns that does not sleep at night, but even at a late hour can usually watch the rare passers. Today, after dark, people disappeared from the streets. There was no one even at the ruins on the outskirts of the town, where the older students liked to gather – especially during the holidays. It's hard to believe that everyone was so easily spooked by this murder.

Anna sat down on a low fence near the ruins and turned her head. No one. And why then the persistent feeling that she is not an observer, but an object of observation?

***

Sunday began as only a bad day can begin: with a long letter from her superiors, the essence of which could fit in a two of lines. Mrs. Erwood agreed in principle with Anna's proposed plan for the event, but wanted a number of changes to be made to it. In particular, it would be nice to register an item with the participation of the student community. The question of where to find students, if some of them are focused on the session, and some have left, hung in the air. Anna howled softly, hiding her head under the pillow. Mrs. Erwood and her ideas… It was necessary to turn off all means of communication at night and not turn on at least until Monday. Now it's too late, the letter has been read and something needs to be done. Anna typed that she would take the comments into account, but some of them she considered impossible. It was strange that Mrs. Erwood should have written to her almost immediately after that – it usually took several hours to get an answer. She offered to turn to Hannah, because " the girl is so interested and will definitely not refuse you." Anna thought that a little more and she would develop an allergy to this name.

She turned on her side and drew her knees up to her chest. It was one of those days when there was no energy for communication and everyday affairs. Why do anything at all if it doesn't change anything? Wasting resources, creating the appearance of ripples on the water of the universe ... the incoherent flow of thoughts was interrupted by Shadow climbing into bed. Anna hugged the cat with one arm and buried her nose in the soft fur. Shad meowed urgently.

"Of course you're right," Anna murmured. "It's a job. It's necessary. Although today I can officially waste my time... hey, don't bite. Shad, you know I'll be all right soon."

Just need to recuperate a little.

Need pull herself together and write to Miss Wright and ask her to meet tomorrow.

And who needs?..

Anna shuffled over to her laptop, checking the progress of the next file recovery. She's back. She took a pack of pills from the bedside table. The stuff that wrote out Laynel. It is unlikely it will be useful, she need throw it away.

Again it is "need"…

***

Anna was waiting at the table, her head resting indecently on her hands. She absolutely don't care. She didn't flinch or look up when a hand touched her shoulder.

"You don't seem very happy about this meeting, Miss Fraser."

The creak of a chair opposite. Anna felt a hand stroke her hair and straightened up. I didn't have enough of these public endearments.

"Hello. I'm sorry I called you."

"Nothing, I didn't have any plans. You look even more tired than usual. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure anymore. Do you know the feeling that people are waiting for some help, and you just don't understand what you should do?"

"Yes, indeed. Maybe you should take a vacation and go somewhere far away?"

"If the problem was only in work… But thank you. Anyway, I called you here because of work."

"Oh, don't tell me. Let me guess: is granny Erwood trying to pretend that the students care about her activities again?"

Anna shook her head slightly.

"How can you guess so easily?"

"Well, Mrs. Erwood is predictable in her ideas, and you don't call me on other occasions."

Normally, Anna would have pretended was not to hear. She sighed and looked into Hannah's eyes. Another problem on her head.

"Look, we've already discussed this, haven't we? Communication - yes, psychoanalysis - no. Don't bother me with this, please, young follower of Freud."

"Well, I had to try. You would be the jewel of my future thesis" Hannah smiled and looked away. - Since you called me, is there a theme already?"

"Of course, everything is ready and approved by the superiors. I brought you a copy."

Hannah ran her eyes over the plan.

"Wow, I don't even need to invent anything new, I'll read part of the finished report. By the wa-a-ay, should I wait for updates in the blog?"

"Of course, but not in the near future. I don't have time for that right now."

***

Anna turned on the phone only in the evening, when she more or less came to her senses. For a moment, she thought that the vibration from the incoming notifications might send her mobile phone flying to the orbital station. And what could they be talking about so actively? Several hundred messages in the group chat, dozens in Legends of Duskwood, a few from Jessy, Cleo, the lord... also gray chats were updated. And in what order to sort all this stuff? Do these people do anything other than texting?

Jessy complained that for the local newspaper the bike sale was more important to them than the news of the body found by the lake! Anna, as a naive girl should, agreed that there was something wrong with this situation, although she saw a completely logical explanation. While the investigation is underway, all information is concentrated in the hands of the police, whose representatives are unlikely to share the full amount of information received. Firstly, so that the criminal does not know exactly about the course of the investigation, and secondly, because it is unlikely that anyone will want to breed panic in the town. If there had been a full-fledged article in the paper (where would they have taken so much material?), and not a ten-line article, Duskwood would have been stirred up and drowned in a wave of rumors. How happened in Milltown. Now all the talk is about the horrific brutality of the killer. Actually, no one knew exactly how Laynel had been killed.

In a group chat a few days later, Thomas finally showed up. He said he'd been to the police — the body wasn't Hannah's — and logged off again. The guys discussed for a long time whether they should have been so worried. Anna sighed and, not having read to the end, cleared the chat: she was not in the mood to read into other people's arguments.

In The Legends of Duskwood, Jessy and Richy continued to discuss the non-scary legend of the man without a face, and eventually came to the conclusion that this lead was really worth pursuing. They just had to be careful and not to tell the others yet. Anna couldn't resist commenting.

_**Viol:** Hi. A member of the group, who was forgotten in a day and a half, also does not mind. Thank you for your interest :p_

In one of the gray chats, Phil continued to grumble at Jessy. Anna rolled her eyes. Well, if Dan didn't come to work, he would have told him. Jessy doesn't look like a babysitter for a grown guy. Apparently, the rest of the story was somewhere in the group chat, because the next part of the gray private messages began with Dan's apology. He promised to make amends and take Jessy to a restaurant. Anna immediately became interested in what funds. Dan seems to have a problem with job, and the Black Swan, according to the website, is not a cheap place. However, this concerned her to a lesser extent. After the ambiguous texting between Dan and Lily, Anna thought that there was more to the two of them than friendship. The situation… And she can't tell Jessy anything – it will definitely raise unnecessary questions. On the other hand, Dan and Lily could do anything that night – even hang wallpaper.

Then Cleo. Anna read the chat with her with genuine interest, because she gave a lot of useful information about Thomas, Hannah and the hunt for clues in the apartment of the missing girl.

Final Anna left a chat with a riddle-guy. He'd only written a two messages on Saturday night, and seeing that Anna wasn't getting in touch, he'd stopped trying.

_**Viol:** <Document-cloud2>_

_< Photo>_

_Hello, lord. You may already know, but the situation with Cleo has cleared up. She told me everything_

_**Lord of the Internet:** Hello, Anna._

_I was beginning to worry._

_**Viol:** Well, now I'm ashamed… Everything is fine, just sometimes at the end of the month I do not have the strength for any manifestations of life_

_**Lord of the Internet:** You had some news, didn't you?_

_**Viol:** Cleo told me exactly what happened when her phone went dead. Thomas was behind the door. He said he went in with a spare key, but Cleo's pretty sure he didn't. A two or so weeks before the abduction, Thomas and Hannah had a serious fight, and he returned a copy of the key, but he didn't take into account that girls usually share such problems with their best friends._

_**Lord of the Internet:** This is really important information. But why hadn't she told before?_

_**Viol:** She didn't want i'm to get the wrong impression of Thomas_

_**Lord of the Internet:** I think there was a typo in your message._

_**Viol:** There was an indirect quote in my message. But that's not all. Thomas took something from Hannah's house. Cleo couldn't see what it was, but I found it interesting_

_**Lord of the Internet:** You're right, this is also important. You're doing great, Anna. We'll find out what he took. But now we have other topics to discuss._

_**Viol:** Whatever you say. What about Poke's number?_

_**Lord of the Internet:** I need a little more time. In the meantime, we can discuss the note you sent last time._

_I've read it again and again, but the meaning still eludes me. It's like a coded message._

_**Viol:** I have a few ideas. I think Hannah was at a crossroads when she wrote this. She should make the choice between some things that mattered to her and this to do drove her to despair. By the way, it could have something to do with Thomas and something she was doing in the days before she disappeared, right?_

_**Lord of the Internet:** It really makes sense. I think she said something like that… But how did you determine that?_

_**Viol:** Text. This text is a stream of emotions that washes you away when you read it. Like trying to scream when you have no strength left. I know how it_

_**Lord of the Internet:** This is how you perceive emotions… It's amazing. I've always been bad at analyzing text messages._

_I don't often talk about this flaw._

_**Viol:** I don't think this is a flaw, just a feature of perception. But thank you for honesty_

_**Lord of the Internet:** Let's talk about this another time, if you're still interested in learning more._

_**Viol:** No problem. I have a question. Didn't you think Hannah was acting weird?_

_**Lord of the Internet:** No, not once._

**_Viol:_ ** _B_ _ut you knew each other personally, didn't you?_

_**Lord of the Internet:** Not really. I'll tell you when the time is right._

Anna sighed — who would have doubted it. The riddle-guy and a hundred of his secrets. There were times when Anna doubted that she should have trusted this man. His distrust left painful scars on the remnants of her ego. But the urge to tell him that secrets were not conducive to cooperation was always tempered by the thought that Shadow was a good judge of people. Much better than she was.

_**Viol:** As always… Okay_

_I have more news, but… It's something between a rumor and a supernatural story_

_**Lord of the Internet:** Unusual. Do you want to tell me?_

_**Viol:** Some other time. When the moment is right_

_**Lord of the Internet:** Did you just mimic me?_

_**Viol:** You noticed, didn't you? I couldn't miss this opportunity. Now do you understand what it's like?_

_**Lord of the Internet:** I admit you made me laugh._

_But I probably really deserve that you don't say everything._

_**Viol:** You're very deserve it! But I don't want to hide anything from you. So sit back and get ready to listen to a fairy tale. You can listen, can't you?_

Anna pressed the record button and talked for a few minutes about Alfie and the man without a face, inserting her own comments, expressing doubts and assumptions. If Alfie saw the culprit, kidnapper must have seen him. But nothing happened to Miss Walter's son, probably because the mentally retarded child was not taken seriously by many. Did this mean that the culprit had lived in Duskwood for some time and was aware of the local gossip?

_**Viol:** For some reason, I can only analyze the situation when I'm talking to you. I am in an extreme degree is useless, always get lost in the facts_

_**Lord of the Internet:** This is normal. Alone it is often difficult to navigate the flow of information._

_**Viol:** Maybe you're right... can you look at the second document? He's also interesting. Or some other time?_

_**Lord of the Internet:** Wait a minute, now._

While the lord was studying the document, Anna went to the chat list and was surprised to find a message from Richy. She could not even imagine that communication with a cute mechanic would go further than correspondence in a group chat. She was beginning to suspect that this guy was avoiding her, preferring to watch.

_**Richy:** Hello, forgotten member :D To be honest, I have a small request_

_**Viol:** Hi, nice to see you. What happened?_

The conversation is crumpled and short. Richy noted the influence of "Viol" on Jessy and asked her to convince her not to overdo it in the search for the monster. Anna was worried. Was it just a concern for the friend? She didn't want to think that the quick-witted cute Richy might be connected to the kidnapper, but somehow the request made her uneasy. Anna made a new entry in the information sheet and thought that soon she would need a wall board for evidence like the one at the police station. But to Richy, she promised to cool Jessy's temper.

***

Jake reread the note twice, taken aback by the difference in style of the information in the different documents. No longer a cipher, but a real gift-a diary entry. But what are these events? How long have they been happening? Was there anyone else involved in their investigation? Hannah didn't talk about anything like that. And how to act after that? Was it called "I trust you"? Hannah tricked he? But most importantly - why? He rubbed his red eyes and reached for the phone again.

_**Your_name:** An important find. Well done._

He wrote to his assistant in the hope that he still missed something and after a joint analysis will be able to understand what Hannah did. Especially with Annie's ability to read emotions from text.

_**Annie:** Thank you ^_^ Now it's your turn to start, right?_

_**Your_name:** Take your time. I'd like to try something new with you this time._

**_Annie offline now_ **

_Anna? Is everything okay?_

Jake managed to throw away the energy drinks that had accumulated on the table and smoke a cigarette before Annie answered.

_**Annie:** Lord, please don't write so... so ambiguously. Now I'm sitting in front of the screen with my head wet and I can't concentrate on the investigation -///-_

_**Your_name:** I don't quite understand what you're talking about._

_**Annie:** And you better not understand! Or you'll think all sorts of things about me… Okay. What was your idea?_

_**Your_name:** Okay. We'll work separately. Note the key points in the document, I'll do the same. Then we'll compare results._

If it hadn't been for the difference in the color of the markers, Jake would have thought that he had mixed up the documents from lack of sleep. Annie was interested in the same things as he was: who this "he" was, what family they went to, the incident that Hannah and the mysterious Iris knew well, the feeling of guilt... Jake knew in general terms what had happened and why Hannah felt guilty, but he did not want to reveal the cards. Not now. It is better to wait for the right moment for the picture to develop completely.

Another surprise awaited when trying to list the clues squeezed out of the note. Annie guessed his thoughts, continuing and complementing them. It's hard to believe that this is possible after a week of dating.

_**Annie:** You forgot about the eyes of emerald green_

_**Your_name:** Exactly. This is an indication of a person who is still unknown to us. Well done._

_I think we can stop here. Or is there something else we need to discuss?_

_**Annie:** I need to. What's your name? :)_

Jake straightened, tensed. What kind of news is this?

_**Your_name:** Why do you need to know my name?_

_**Annie:** Because I like you. Now without "seems"_

_**Your_name:** So you do remember..._

_And yet I don't think it's necessary._

_**Annie:** Oh, please_

_I understand that I'm just a tool for you to find Hannah, that we'll probably stop communicating when this is over. But at least let me amuse myself with the idea that I'm an important tool_

_**Your_name:** Annie, why did you decide that? You're... anyone but not a tool._

_**Annie:** "Annie" means… Should I pretend that I didn't notice anything?_

_**Your_name:** No need. It's not for you to correct my mistake._

_**Annie:** I haven't been called that in a long time. Granny came up with this variant when I still couldn't stand "Anna" because of the connection with my parents, and "Viola" caused hysteria after that incident. It was childish name. But you can go on._

_Ha. Here's a minute of inappropriate revelations. Now you know a little more about me, dear J.D._

He reread the message and suddenly realized that he was smiling because of this naive frankness. Decided to show your trust and tell a story from the past? Well, he can make an exception and allow himself to fall for the bait of mutual trust.

But how long ago had she guessed?

_**Your_name:** You guessed the first letter. My name is Jake._

_That's what I do? I know it can be dangerous, but I'm still opening up to you._

_**Annie:** But doesn't it make you feel better?_

_**Your_name:** Oddly enough._

The need to hide because of his heightened sense of justice had been weighing on him for almost five years. Constant avoidance of topics at least a little personal, the inability to talk to someone other than users of the darknet… That's what was chasing him along with the feds.

_**Your_name:** Still, there's a lot at stake for me._

_**Annie:** You can trust me_

_**Your_name:** I want to trust you._

Jake hesitated before sending the message. He might have wanted to, but did she need to know? And then he decided for himself – it is necessary. Otherwise, guesses and attempts to understand the unusual feelings for him, sometimes prevented to reason soberly, will one day do what the eternal lack of sleep did not do: drive him crazy.

_**Your_name:** And now I want to know more about you._

_**Annie:** To be honest, I don't like to talk about myself. Causes bad associations. But since it's you...what are you interested in?_

He didn't know why, but he was sure that when she'd sent the message, she'd touched the bruises on her throat.

_**Your_name:** You're to date someone, aren't you?_

_**Annie:** And you can surprise. No, not with anyone. Oh, I think I'd better get something straight. Meet Shad :)_

__

_**Your_name:** Cat? Are you serious?_

_**Annie:** Absolutely. He's the only man close to me who hasn't left me in a difficult situation, never called me crazy because I've had to go to the doctor since I was nine. Therefore he the best. Unexpected, huh?_

_Still, why did you ask?_

_**Your_name:** I don't know._

_I'm…_

_**Annie:** *Listen carefully and wait patiently for a full answer*_

_**Your_name:** I find you fascinating Annie._

_**Annie:** Oh, Jake… I can't stop admiring you. You... you're a real wizard! O_O_

_**Your_name:** I'd better go offline before I start blushing. See you soon._

Jake rarely went outside, but he felt the need to right now. If he put on a bigger hoodie and pull up the hood, he can merge with the darkness of the night and think a little in an unusual place. Sometimes a change of scenery helped to come to new conclusions.

The soft click sounded deafening among the sleeping houses. The redly light lit up his face for a moment, the light smoke hitting his nose, as if it spread over his body, enveloping his thoughts in a sweet dope.

There was a lot to think about. Hannah's strange reticence, the kidnapper's motives… And an unnatural liking for Annie, which he hadn't stopped thinking about since the moment he saw this girl in reality.

Jake was getting closer to his third decade, but at times like this, he felt like a youngster who hadn't yet learned to control his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original photo with cat by Burak K (pexels)


	9. Episode 2. Part 7. About the smile, Illiteracy and... friends

Anna touched her face in disbelief. It... It is couldn't be happening! It's probably just a tactile trick and the corners of her lips are still down? Completely forgetting about the files and correspondence, Anna ran to the first floor, stumbling and jumping over the steps. A pale reflection smiled from the bathroom mirror. A little strained, with noticeable difficulty, but even such a weak manifestation after many years of almost complete external emotionlessness made she shiver, touching the corners of her lips again and again. Too strange. It's impossible to get rid of the thought that this night she had a chance to talk to a real wizard. Rationally, she couldn't think of any other explanation: Jake was the person who had made her smile for the first in a long time.

"How do you do that, Lord?.. No" she muttered. Immediately corrected "Jake…"

The possibility of calling him that without referring to joking nicknames also seemed unreal. Anna couldn't even imagine that he would actually tell her the name. Did that mean he was really willing to trust her? Or was it all — including her emotions - a sleepless hallucination? She shouldn't have reacted like that. It's best to go back.

There were several notifications on the phone.

"You're so cute" Anna muttered after reading the last message from Jake.

She needed a distraction, so she went back to the chat list. Once again, the guys perked up. What could have happened to them this time?

Richy had the news. A certain Miranda plastered his workshop with flyers, which announced the time and place of the start of the search in the forest. Anna had no idea what they were talking about, but not finding the strength to maintain the conversation, she decided that later she would understand the situation in context. She was about to log out when Jessy showed up.

**_Jessy:_ ** _Uh, Vi doesn't know what's going on!_

**_Richy_ ** _: Oh, I'm sorry_

_Okay. Who wants to bring Viol up to speed?_

_There weren't many people willing, and Anna had to participate in the conversation._

**_Viol:_ ** _Jessy, will you tell me?_

**_Jessy:_ ** _Well, if Richy doesn't mind? I'm still at work_

**_Richy:_ ** _It's okay_

**_Dan:_ ** _How predictable_

**_Viol:_ ** _What can I do, I like her_

Thanking Jessy for her frankness, Anna walked around the room, trying to analyze the information she had received. The search seemed to her a dubious undertaking. Even if a large group of people could be gathered, it was unlikely that they would be able to find the missing girl. Surely they wouldn't search every corner of the miles long Duskwood forest? Not even the fact that Hannah is in the forest. Keeping the victim in a horribly suspicious forest was stupid, to say the least. Anna shuddered and froze. And why did the combination of "duskwood forest" make something inside break off, and goosebumps run down her back? Could it be that Duskwood is the same small town from the past? Then could she really have known Hannah? This is quite possible, but…

Again, the message interrupted the flow of thoughts. Anna smiled with a little effort, watching the conversation between Richy and Cleo, who still decided to tell about her bad deed. And Richy was not only a nice guy, but also a sweet tooth. Or maybe Cleo was just a good cook.

But the conversation of the friends was tinged with strange shades. Who, she wonder, ran away because of poor supervision? It seems Richy was talking about an animal, but is that true? Anna no longer knew what to believe and what to doubt. Well, these guys couldn't have been involved in Hannah's disappearance, could they? Anna made another note on the information sheet and returned to her laptop. She had to pull a few more files out of the code. Maybe something useful will finally be found on the cloud.

Anna managed to copy part of the code when a new message arrived. Surprisingly, it wasn't from the Duskwood company.

**_Young Freud:_ ** _Hi-hi, Miss Fraser! I have some news and a couple of ideas for your event. Can we see each other?_

**_Viol:_ ** _Of course, Miss Wright. You can come to me tomorrow evening, at the same time you can help me arrange the stands :p_

**_Young Freud:_ ** _Oh, and what did I sign up for? :0_

***

At about five o'clock in the evening, Hannah Wright poked her head into the office marked "editorial department" but she wasn't expected there. There were two women in the office, talking to each other. Hanna preferred not to meet them.

"Good evening."

The women stopped whispering, and one of them narrowed her eyes at Hannah. "No outsiders allowed in here. How did you get here?"

"I was asked to help with the event on Friday."

The woman immediately lost interest.

"Miss Fraser is in the hall."

She had to go down to the first floor. Anna was immediately found - sitting on the floor in the hall, surrounded by stacks of books. She took one volume, examined it, and then placed it on the stand. Hannah tapped lightly on the shoulder. Anna shuddered slightly and turned around.

"Hello, Miss Wright."

"Good evening. How to start a wonderful evening?"

"Compatible. We'll arrange the books and discuss what you wanted to tell me. I don't want to sit here until nightfall."

Hannah sat down on the floor, too, and picked up a book from the stack on the right.

"If you do not turn the event into a scientific exhibition, but combine it with the entertainment part, you can achieve greater participation. Several other guys would have agreed to participate in the musical and poetic evening. And from the equipment, you only need a couple of flash drives and a laptop."

"Is a good idea. But how to fit the speeches to the topic?"

"We can take the mythological section and read something from the ancient Greeks."

"Good idea. I'll tell Mrs. Erwood. It seems that this is not all?"

"Well. I learned from a friend the police had finally found the murder. Some kind of geek from Thiers, I think. Symbolic, right?" Anna nodded. "There should be a laudatory article in tomorrow's issue."

"Great, but what makes you think I'm interested? We weren't close or anything like that."

"Well, there are various rumors."

They continued to arrange the books in silence until Anna's phone rang. She excused and moved to the end of the hall, so Hannah could only hear snatches of conversation.

"I'm at work now, I can't talk for a long time. Might be useful. Throw off the link, I'll look at it in the evening."

Hannah could only guess what they were talking about, and how long Miss Fraser had been using the call function.

***

"Wow, that's beautiful" Anna muttered, finally finding something on the cloud besides the selfies that had been collected in a separate folder for several days and hadn't been sent. "I just want to draw this piece of art as a keepsake."

Taking out a sketchbook and a sharp-edged pencil, she began a sketch of the same raven that had been carved into the tree trunk. She paused with a pencil over the paper, barely finishing the outline. Again, the strange feeling of familiarity and something else that to braid her whole essence, glued the pencil to the paper and did not allow her to move. Anna put down the unfinished drawing, knowing she wouldn't go back to it. I wonder if her childhood drawings are still in the boxes of old things. It's not just a feeling. She will have to check it out on Thursday. Now she had to send the picture to Jake, and let him break his head, too.

Jake appeared online instantly – as if he was waiting for a message from her. Anna hypnotized the pencil icon in the corner of the screen. Jake typed the message, erased it, typed it again, and finally changed his mind. Anna bit her lip lightly, waited half a minute, and wrote herself.

_**Viol:** You don't know what to say?_

_**Jake:** Honestly, no._

_Does this have something to do with the legend you told me about?_

_**Viol:** Probably. It looks like a raven sign, but for some reason it's not on the door... although maybe Hannah just took a picture of the wood carvings_

_**Jake:** I think it's best if I don't get involved this time and leave it to you._

_**Viol:** Well... thank you. I'll see what I can do with it_

_**Jake:** Maybe we should show this lead to your friends._

Anna froze, read the message again. The word "friends" scratched her nerves like bad chalk on a blackboard. Did it look as if she and someone from the Duskwood company had become friends? Maybe the same Jessy liked Viol. It Anna didn't know how to keep up a conversation and in general… No wonder Viol is the best of them. Still, it was probably too early to talk about friendship.

_**Viol:** You said you wouldn't interfere, didn't you?_

_**Jake:** That's it, I'm not interfering._

For some reason, Anna imagined him raising his hands in a gesture like "I give up". A funny and definitely impossible picture.

Anna decided to write to the Legends of Duskwood. She, Jessy, and Richy hadn't talked about the legend, and they didn't really want to explain everything to the rest of the group right now.

_**Viol** : Guys, I need to show you something_

_< Photo>_

_**Jessy:** The raven sign! Where did you get this?_

_**Viol:** I could say that Hannah left some clues_

_**Richy:** You know how weird that sounds, right?_

_**Jessy:** But we trust you and we won't ask any questions. Isn't that right, Richy?_

_Richy!_

_**Richy:** Okay, okay, we won't_

_**Viol:** Guys, I will definitely tell you everything. Only later. For now, let's discuss this photo_

For a moment, Anna thought she really understood Jake's reticence. She wondered if he didn't like hiding things from her, too.

The photo brought the chat to life – more questions poured in. How did Hannah get the photo? Someone sent it or found it by herself - accidentally or purposefully? What if the mark was used to lure her? One thing was clear – Hannah was interested in the legend. But is this something to do with her kidnapp? Could the kidnapper have copied the legend? And why?

There are a lot of questions, it is impossible to say so about the answers.

**_Richy:_ ** _Viol, you don't even have to say anything. I'm sure a hacker is involved in getting your hands on this photo._

**_Viol:_ ** _You didn't want to talk about him, did you, Richy?_

But Richy is out of net. It would take a very long time to get an answer from him.

Jake wrote again a couple of useless photos later. He had some relatively good news: he'd managed to get Poke's number. And it seems that Anna should be happy, but there was an important "but".

_**Jake:** His account automatically rejects chat requests. You'll have to call him._

_**Viol:** Oh, that's a problem. I don't know how to talk on the phone at all – especially with strangers. My voice is shaky and my thoughts are confused. And I do not perceive information by ear well_

_**Jake:** I've always found it easier to hear things in voice that you don't understand from text messages. We have different views on this._

_Still, I'm sure you can handle it. One way or another._

_**Viol:** Wow, we're just an illustration of the law of physics :")_

_Jake I've thought about this before, but you are audile, right?_

_**Jake:** I never thought about it. Probably._

_Okay, I think we'd better do it right now._

Anna picked up the phone, walked around the room, took a few deep breaths, and finally dialed the number. Poke picked up the phone after a few long rings and even said something in response to her greeting. With the terrible connection, only some noises and individual sounds could be made out. Just as quickly, Poke hung up.

"So much for that, fine" Anna muttered, and was about to report the mission failure when she received a chat request. Poke. Amazing.

_**Poke:** good day to you, stranger!_

_I'm sarry, the connection was terrible_

_Did the person I think gave you my number?_

It seemed to Anna that the eye twitched nervously. She glanced at the bookshelf. There must be a dictionary hidden somewhere. She can't hit people, even if sometimes it's really wanted to.

_**Viol:** Exactly ;)_

_**Poke:** You're my fifth today. Now I know that people lov discunts_

_You don't have to write to me. Just come with adverisement, otherwise no discunts_

_**Viol:** Dude, it's lost :(_

_Poke: Well, well. I'll have to send you a document_

_< Photo>_

**_Poke now offline_ **

Hastily saving the image, Anna returned to the chat with Jake.

_**Viol:** I beg you, write me something, or the blood from my eyes will flood the world ocean!_

_**Jake:** What happened?_

_**Viol:** Wow, I didn't think I appreciated competent speech so much. You have no idea – and don't do it! – as he writes (I called, but the connection was terrible, I had to)_

_**Jake:** You poor girl._

_But did you find out what he was selling?_

_**Viol:** Have fun_

_< Photo>_

_**Jake:** The lockmaker? Well, now everything falls into place._

_Dan bought a key and helped Thomas get into Hannah's house._

_**Viol:** But why? I thought he suspected Thomas himself_

_**Jake:** Maybe they agreed before Dan started suspecting him... or maybe there are other reasons. We'll find out._

_For now, we have enough reasons to be more careful with Thomas. However, it is better to keep an eye on others as well._

_**Viol:** I understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go_

Anna opened the event script file to make the final edits.

The real surprise was a message from Jessy. Torn between her work and the investigation, Anna put the love affairs of the Duskwood company out of her mind.

Jessy sent photos of two outfits – she was eager to find out which one was best to wear. Anna wondered why the question was addressed to her. Aren't such questions addressed to friends? They couldn't have become friends after a week of texting, could they? Or could they? Where is the line between familiarity and friendship?

Anna sighed, tried to pull herself together, and finally answered.

_**Viol: I** think second is better. A little strict, but elegant. Just the thing for a date ;)_

_**Jessy:** How do you know about the date?_

_**Viol:** Well, not for a trip to the store you pick up an outfit :D_

_**Jessy:** Really :) Thank you, Vi!_

_**Viol: I** s it time for you to go?_

_**Jessy** : I should have left five minutes ago, but I couldn't decide on an outfit :(_

_You know Vi I'd rather go on a date with you. I'm still angry at Dan!_

_That's it, it's settled! Today we have a virtual date with you!_

Anna choked on her breath.

**Viol:** Jessy, I really like you, but ... not quite in that way

**Jessy:** He-he, Viol! You take things so literally sometimes :D This is just a friendly date. Just a little chat

The "friendly date" lasted almost an hour of conversation, interrupted three times by messages from Dan. The poor guy was actually waiting for Jesse in that restaurant, and Anna couldn't tell if she was feeling sorry for him or just a little gloating. Still, Dan wasn't the most pleasant person to talk to among Hannah's friends.

_**Jessy:** Thank you Vi it was a great date_

_**Viol:** Thank you, we had a good talk_

_**Jessy:** See you again, bye :)_

After a good conversation, she wanted to climb on the couch with a large cup of coffee and finally read one of those books that had arrived from the store last week. But the script could not complete itself, so she had to make coffee and sit down again in front of the laptop screen, bending legs under herself. Anna didn't even have time to find the necessary fragment when a new notification came.

"Did he get the wrong number?" she frowned at Dan's hello. Her first attempt to speak to him was still vivid in her mind, but curiosity won out.

_**Viol:** Well... hi. I can't say I'm happy to see you. Is something wrong?_

_**Dan:** You're the only one online, and I'm bored_

_**Viol:** Some bad a reason, but, let's say, it is accepted_

From time to time, glancing at the screen of her smartphone, Anna inserted entertainment numbers with the names of the performers in the script. It wasn't even as bad as she'd thought it would be: there weren't many edits to be made, and Dan's whiskey-stuffed drink was almost a pleasant guy and the main thing he was frank. He told her about his involvement with the key, and the reason for Thomas actions – a mysterious bracelet with the initials J.H., which could belong to Hannah's lover and the kidnapper in one person. Anna didn't know why, but she found it hard to believe.

_**Dan:** I went home, stop talking_

_**Viol:** You should have called a taxi. Be careful_

After saying goodbye to Dan, Anna managed to go for the information sheets, but did not make a new lead. Somebody wrote to her again. Jake.

_**Jake:** I just read your conversation with Dan._

_**Viol:** I'm popular today, right? Only the kidnapper for the collection is not enough…_

_It's good that you read it, you can go straight to the discussion. Do those initials mean anything to you?_

_**Jake:** Among Hannah's close acquaintances, there is only one person with such initials. J.H. - Jessica Hawkins._

_**Viol:** Really? And I think Hannah and I have a mutual acquaintance who at least partially fits this... description_

_**Jake:** Commendable observation, Annie. But that's "partially". Besides, I don't wear bracelets._

_**Viola:** Well, let's say - _ -_

_But_

There was a call from an unknown number, and Anna, after thinking for a while, still accepted the call. Silence. Only somewhere in the distance is heard a staccato crow's cry.

"Yeah, I was expecting something more original" Anna snorted when the call ended, and returned to the chat.

_**Viol:** I just got a call. From what I heard, the crow got the phone._

_**Jake:** That's weird._

_Still, do you think Jessica had anything to do with Hannah's kidnapping?_

_**Viol:** To begin with, she's Jessy. As for your question, I don't know. I don't want to believe it. And yet I can't be one hundred percent sure of the opposite._

_**Jake:** Let's list everything we know about Jessica and run an analysis._

Another call caught her off guard again. This time, not the crow, but the kidnapper decided to remind him that this was not a game and that she should have listened to the first warning. Anna listened with only half an ear, not considering these threats to be anything serious. What, after all, could this weirdo do from the other side of the country? But when Cleo appeared on the screen, the skepticism faded a little. Before that, Anna could not even think that the threats could be intended not only for her, that the guys could also suffer. My heart skipped a thud. She clenched her fists, feeling a burning, venomous feeling fill her entire being, bursting through the patched holes of her soul.

Whether they were friends or not, Anna knew one thing for sure: she was attached to these guys.

_**Viol:** Jake, it's not that I'm scared, but... this jerk can get on my nerves. You saw it, didn't you? What should I do now?_

But Jake switched back to doubt mode, erased the typed message, and fell silent. Anna realized that a little more and she would boil like a teapot.

_**Viol:** Jake. Please stop doing this. I am very angry and I can say something that I will regret later, but nothing can be corrected. Even with your talents._

_**Jake:** Annie, my request may seem unusual to you. Any choice you make will have consequences. Still, don't send this video to anyone._

_**Viol:** Really? Is that all?_

_**Jake:** I know how you feel right now. But you can't help them if you send them the video. Unless you provoke them to abandon their search for Hannah, and we need their help._

_**Viol:** Who is this Hannah, anyway? Why would anyone sacrifice the others for her?_

_**Jake:** We're not talking about victims right now, Anna. Anything your friends are not in danger. This is just another provocation!_

The light of logic blinked faintly in a flood of hostily. There was something right about what Jake said. Now she was ready to drop everything and go to Duskwood to personally rip off all the feathers of this legend. If that was what the kidnapper wanted from the very beginning, if he wanted to push her to do something rash… He almost did it. Anna closed her eyes.

_**Viol:** I'm... i think I'll regret it. And I doubt something very much. But I will not send the video._

_**Jake:** Thank you for trusting me. I won't forget it, Annie._

_**Viol:** I wish you would remember to answer my questions…_

_**Jake:** I don't tell you everything, but it's not because I like to hide things from you. Any information about me could be dangerous._

_**Viol:** Okay. Once again, we will postpone this conversation until the right moment. Good night._

_**Jake:** Good night, Annie._

Anna did not immediately leave the net. First, she looked into the chat with Cleo and asked her to be careful, not to look for any clues in the forest. The feeling is bad and the place seems really scary. And not a word about the threats, no video - as promised.


	10. Episode 2. Part 8. About disagreements, the right moment and feelings

The fragile pre-dawn dream was torn to shreds by the ringing of the phone. Feeling the familiar throb in her head, knowing that at least half a day would have to be spent on poorly helping pills, Anna reached for her mobile phone on the nightstand. Again Jessy, and again a video call. It seems that it is important for her to see the interlocutor. Anna pulled the blanket up to her chin and answered the phone.

"Vi, I'm sorry about this time of night, but" Jessy's voice was lost in a sob. For the first time, Anna noticed that the caller — all tears and smeared makeup – was hugging a pillow and trying to hold back her sobs. Startled. Something prickled in chest.

"Jessy? What happened? What's with you?"

"I'm fine.This is Dan... Dan had a terrible accident last night. The car rolled over several times... It's all my fault!"

Anna started, jumped to her feet, and ran around the room nervously.

"Jessy, my God! What's your fault? It was an accident."

"But I didn't go on a date with him. Because of this, he got drunk."

"You didn't go to him because of me. Besides, I couldn't talk him out of driving. He wrote in the evening. Divide the blame in half?"

"Vi, you couldn't influenced him in any way!"

"Same like you. Jessy, Dan's a tough guy, he'll be fine. You'll see, soon he'll be snarky again in the group chat!"

"I'm going to the hospital. I want to be with him."

"Of course I understand. Should I warn Richy?"

"No, I'd rather do it myself. Thank you, Viol. We'll talk later."

***

Anna allowed herself to break her own rule: she left her phone on the desktop and kept looking at it out of the corner of her eye. What if Jessy calls or texts?

She leaned back in her chair and exhaled wearily, realizing that she couldn't concentrate on another document. Attention is blurred by the constant waiting for a call.

"What's the matter with you?" You don't look like yourself " Mrs. Taylor said.

"A good friend got into an accident, now I'm waiting for news from the hospital" Anna explained without going into details. The colleagues will come up with the further development of events themselves.

"Why aren't you with him?"

"What's the point? Will the crowd in the hallway help him get better?"

Having unanimously accepted this question as rhetorical, the colleagues again lost interest. Anna shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were blocking her concentration, and went back to editing the document. Just as she finished the first item of work for the day, the screen of the phone, which was in "do not disturb" mode, lit up again. Anna glanced at it out of the corner of her eye — not Jessy, just another event in an unnamed group chat. So it can wait until lunch. Especially since it's only a short time away.

When Anna appeared online, there was a suspicious lull in the chat. She understood very quickly why: a question had been asked, and there was no one to answer it. She went back to the beginning of the conversation and cursed through her teeth. Cleo sent the video to the group chat and said in the morning it was sent from an unknown number. So the kidnapper found out Anna didn't send him and decided to act on his own? Only from where? Three people knew about the video, and two people knew that it was simply deleted. But it is impossible to imagine that all the worries for Hannah are a mask, that Jake is actually connected with the kidnapper! Or is it still possible?.. Another possibility is that the kidnapper also knew about it, because he had access to the group chat. She didn't want to believe in either of them, but still... the

guys stopped talking, waiting for Anna to answer the question. She sighed softly, knowing that this was going to be a quarrel, and this is the last thing she wanted to waste her internal resources on.

_**Viol:** Yes, I was sent this video last night. I didn't mean to scare you about... this_

_**Lilly:** What?? Are you serious?!_

_**Cleo:** Don't worry, Lilly. It's all good, isn't it_

_**Lilly:** Hannah also had "it's all good", and then..._

_Cleo, you were in serious danger, but Viol didn't even think to warn us about it!_

Anna gritted her teeth, biting her cheek a little. She wonder if her reaction last night annoyed Jake just as much.

_**Viol:** Lilly, first of all, you have no idea what I was thinking, so you have no right to say that_

_Secondly, this idiot won't do anything. Because if he wanted to, would has already done it. He's trying to intimidate us, nothing more_

_**Cleo:** I think you're exaggerating the danger, Lilly_

_To be honest, I didn't even notice that anyone was there_

_It also seems to me that the kidnapper is just trying to intimidate us and distract us from the search. And you know what? It won't stop me!_

And yet, Anna decided, Jake had underestimated these guys. By the way, about him...

_**Viol:** I'm sorry about yesterday. I think it's really annoying_

_**Jake:** I understand why you reacted like that._

_**Viol:** And I understand why Lilly is reacting like this, but still... Okay, forget it. We'll contact when we have something to talk about_

Anna took another deep breath and, after finishing a glass of not-so-good coffee from the college cafeteria, returned to her office room. It's better to finish the last documents from today's to-do list early.

_**Jake:** There's one thing we haven't finished talking about._

_A bracelet with initials that may belong to Jessica._

_**Viol:** I'll repeat myself twice: she's Jessy, the initials are a coincidence_

_Jake I understand the importance of this whole thing, but I still have a job. PLEASE, let's talk later_

Just in case, Anna turned off the Internet and continued working. On this difficult day, she did not want to communicate with anyone else.

***

When the working day came to an end, and the plan was exceeded by a two or so of points, Anna decided she could let her eyes rest a little from the computer and, going down to the reading room, picked up the phone again.

It was with a little regret that she discovered that in the afternoon — shortly after her conversation with Jake — Jessy, exhausted and still sad, had written to tell her Dan's condition had stabilized. Anna breathed a sigh of relief for the first time that day. Maybe she didn't like the guy, but he was definitely important to Jessy. And it was worth admitting Anna still felt something like gratitude for Dan: if not for his drunken frankness, she and Jake would have had to puzzle over the mystery of the object Thomas had taken from Hannah's apartment for a long time.

_**Viol:** I want to distract you from all this just a little bit :)_

_**Jessy:** How?_

_**Viol:** Oh, I have some ideas! How about, for example, a photo of a puppy?_

_< Photo>_

After talking to Jess for a few minutes, Anna was about to return to the office room when she noticed that Richy had texted her. Thinking that it must be something important, she opened the message and was a little disappointed.

_**Richy:** Has anyone ever told you what the boys at Duskwood do to gain authority?_

_**Viol:** No, but I'm interested, tell me :)_

Anna didn't know exactly what the children had done at Duskwood, but she had a rough idea of what all these tests of bravery were like. Go to some dark place in the middle of the night, do a strange thing, and come back. In Milltown, the ruins of the castle tower used to be used for this kind of thing earlier. Now the young brave men have changed the place of the games. At the age of nine or ten, this seemed strange, but understandable, and was an integral part of growing up in the town. Although Anna don't made something like this. Now all such tests she considered frankly stupid fun. But people don't have to accept a tradition to hear about it.

Anna guessed the basis of the Duskwood test. Eleven-year-old boys went to the old forest house in the middle of the night, knocked three times on the usually locked door, and slowly, without turning around, left along the path. Richy's story was complemented by a couple of unconventional details. He was sure that the locked door had opened that night. Whether this is true or just a child's imagination is a question hidden in the darkness of history. And the crazy friends who decided to enhance the experience of passing the test in the tradition, according to Richy himself, did not fit in. Anna thought about it. There were four of those guys. And there were four people in the Duskwood company, except for Richy himself, Jessy, who grew up outside of town, and Lilly, who were too young for such fun at the time. Are they the same people or just a quantitative coincidence?

_**Viol:** I have a question. If this house is so suspicious, isn't there anyone who could have checked in?_

_**Richy:** Maybe someone tried it, but decided not to spread it. I've never heard of it_

_Actually, I have something else to tell you. I'm on my way to that house right now_

_**Viol:** Are you having a flash mob? Why did you all decide to wander through the forest alone, while somewhere in the vicinity there is a criminal with an unknown purpose? -_-_

_**Richy:** Nothing's going to happen to me. Apparently, our kidnapper prefers girls exclusively_

_So, I'm at home. I don't know what I was hoping to find here, or if I should knock..._

Anna took her headphones out of her pocket and asked Richy to turn on the camera. Since he came to this place anyway... But it took all her inner strength not to throw the phone away as soon as she accepted the call, as if she'd seen a furry spider. Talking about the woods was unpleasant, but seeing the noisy trees and the small abandoned house among them was a different matter altogether. Thick shadows flickered in her mind. Head ached again.

When Richy returned to the workshop and wrote about the surprise he had found — a picture of a raven painted on the door with something red - Anna was just tidying up the workplace after the end of the working day. Her colleagues had already left, so she could easily discuss this "gift" in the "Legends of Duskwood" and come to the conclusion that the other guys should also learn about their mystical investigation, since the legend began to acquire physical details. It would be better to remain silent. The day's argument flared up with renewed vigor.

****

_**Lilly:** Does this mean that Richy is now in serious danger? That he'll be picked up next?_

_Am I right?_

_**Richy:** Nooo, it could mean a lot of things_

_**Viol:** Seriously, this is another attempt to intimidate us_

_**Richy:** It's probably not even real blood_

_**Lilly:** I can't believe it. Jessy, Cleo, did you really know about this and keep quiet?_

_**Jessy:** We just wanted to help_

_**Lilly:** To me, you're only making it worse. Viol, Cleo was in danger because of your silence, and now Richy is in danger because of your questionable investigation_

_I don't want to see you, Viol, in this chat anymore_

_**Viol:** Really? Wonderful!_

_And you know what? I feel even better! Don't need my help — adieu!_

**_Viol left the chat_ **

Anna tossed her phone into bag and, ignoring the occasional beep of notifications from spy chats, continued packing. She could feel the pulse in her temple throbbing with anger. Irritated by the lack of understanding, Anna closed her office room and hurried home. While it was light, she wanted to do the sorting of things from the basement. She wasn't going to give up the investigation, even if she had to do it without the Duskwood company. Now she's sure that Duskwood has something to do with her past, and she's tired of the mystery.

***

A two of hours later, Anna emerged from the basement, covered in dust and cobwebs, promising herself to clean this room at least once every two of months, but with a shoe box containing children's drawings.

After cleaning up and dusting the box, Anna tried to examine the contents and quickly realized that "stored" was not the right word. The album sheets were folded several times, many of them torn when trying to level them. Apparently, the basement with the dangerous proximity of pipes was not very suitable for storing paper.

But at the bottom of the box was a scrap of notebook paper, covered with a child's handwriting. The ink was blurred, and the meaning of some of the words was anyone's guess. From what she could make out, she got a note with strange content.

"The crows surrounded her... she couldn't even try to escape... we hid behind the statue and afraids... we were ran... The crows saw it. The crows will come for us."

Something flashed through her mind again, and tears welled up in eyes. Anna brushed them away and went to get her phone, intending to take a picture of the note. Although not from Hanna's cloud, but from her personal archives, she had something to do with the whole mess. Anna is sure of that.

Noticing the notification on the screen about two missed calls from Jessy, Anna shrugged and decided to call back. She didn't fight with Jessy. This is Lilly... Anna might have been angry at her at first, but now she was beginning to realize that she simply didn't understand what this girl was doing. After all, Lilly is not evil at all. A person who likes cats simply can't be bad — this is a position Anna has held for many years.

"Hi. I didn't hear the phone call, sorry. What happened?"

"Oh, Viol" said the voice of a tired but at least not crying person on the other side of the smartphone. So at least nothing else had happened to Dan. "I was beginning to think you were offended..."

"Maybe a little. But definitely not at you. Jessy, you didn't call for my voice, did you?"

"Actually, no, you're right. I wanted to ask you to come back to the chat."

"Why? Lilly made it clear that she thought of me, and she's part of your company. Unlike me."

"Vi, you're also a member of our company, also a friend of ours! Lilly... She went too far."

"Jessy, listen, we can talk to you like this, but I don't have to come back."

"To be honest, it's not just me. It seems that someone really did not like what was happening."

Anna was wary.

"I don't understand, Jessy. What are you talking about?"

"The hacker contacted us for the first time since the warning. He didn't seem to like Lilly's idea very much. He scolded us all like little kids and left again."

Anna slapped her palm against forehead. Expose yourself like this! After all, the smartest person, and such a fool! She knew exactly what she would do after talking to Jessy.

"What do you mean, "got in touch"?"

"Let me try to send it to you. It is unlikely that the retelling will be able to convey the effect."

Jessy hung up, and a minute later a message came from her. Anna had already settled into a chair. Shadow's malachite eyes glittered at her from the second chair.

The video file was short — no more than thirty seconds. A red eye opened against the black background, then a low, mechanical voice appeared. Different from the way he had spoken to her in person. She listened to the words.

_"You're making a big mistake"_ the voice said. _"Hannah has left you a clue to the phone number. The person who owns this number is an important piece of the puzzle. And what are you doing instead of trying to find the real culprit? Trying to get rid of her? I refuse to accept that fact. I'm watching you and recording your conversations, so don't waste your time. You need us to find Hannah. Don't forget that."_

Even through the modulator, his own irritation seemed to be breaking through. Anna watched as her hands covered goosebumps felt that the mind was rushing between the rapture and rage.

_**Viol:** This was strong..._

_**Jessy:** Now imagine that this thing appears after the screen turns yellow and green, and blinks a few times_

_Strong is not the right word!_

_**Viol:** I didn't expect this from him. After all that... I thought he wouldn't even notice_

_**Jessy:** He really seems to like you, Vi_

_Oh, wait a minute... Did something happen?_

_**Viol:** Let's just say we disagreed on one important thing, and I didn't behave very well... It seems to have apologized after, but the residue remained_

_**Jessy:** You worry too much_

_I've seen for myself that he's not mad at you_

_**Viol:** I wish I could be sure of that_

_**Jessy:** Then just text him and make sure. You can do it, Vi! ^_^_

_And come back to the chat ;)_

**_Jessy is now offline_ **

"And maybe we could still make friends?" Anna looked at Shadow. He clearly didn't mind — he purred a little louder. Anna sighed. "And you think I should to text him, too, don't you?"

The cat began to wash its paw, as if nodding. Anna sighed again and switched to another chat. She was surprised that her master of the program code was online at that very moment.

_**Viol:** Jessy told me everything... You shouldn't have done that_

_**Jake:** I don't think so._

**_Jake is now offline_ **

_**Viol:** No, wait, come back! That's not what I meant!_

_I..._

_Thank you for what you did. I admire your action and your abilities. Once again. But it's dangerous! Any such interference is sure to leave traces and can negatively affect your anonymity_

_I don't want you to get in trouble because of me_

_I don't know what it is or how it works, but I'm really worry_

Anna typed message after message, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. The screen was blurred, her whole body was shaking, and she kept typing until, shuddering with sobs, she dropped the phone without even noticing it.

Even Shadow didn't know what to do. It hadn't seen its pet in this state in years.

Finally, the phone beeped softly, and Anna looked for it on the floor.

_**Jake:** Annie, wait a minute, let me read it all._

_Annie... Give your Shad a hug and listen._

_It's all right, you have nothing to worry about. I made sure there were no footprints._

_I thought it was important to protect you. It was my choice, and all the responsibility for it lies with me._

_**Viol:** It's not just that. I've been pretty rude since last night. And you..._

_**Jake:** We don't abandon our own people, do we, Annie? ;)_

_**Viol:** Jake ... let's talk business? I think I found something. Not on the cloud, but this... It seems to me that it is connected with the events of fifteen years ago_

_< Photo>_

_**Jake:** Strange note. Why do you think it's connected?_

_**Viol:** Too many crows in one case. The tale of the killer crows that Officer Stone was talking about. This note. The sign of the raven in the legend. And the forest, too. There's clearly something wrong with it_

_I also feel like I'm starting to remember something. I've had a headache all day_

_**Jake:** Okay, this is really weird. Well, are you ready to add an alive legend to the list of suspects?_

_**Viol:** Do you know who to call in such cases?_

_**Jake:** Ghostbusters? He-he._

_But even if think seriously, it seems that the criminal is trying to hide behind the legend._

_**Viol:** Or criminals. "Crows". And a legend... If she's not a cover?_

_**Jake:** How long have you believed in the supernatural?_

_**Viol:** That's not what I mean. After all, the legends appeared as? People were trying to explain something they couldn't make sense of. Oh... Something's got me in the wrong place. But the most annoying thing is that now I can't continue my thought_

_**Jake:** Well done, Annie. Let's try to connect all this in one chain with a clear mind._

_I'm working on another lead right now, but I need a little time before I can tell you anything new. In the meantime, could you ask Jessica about the bracelet?_

Anna nodded — as if Jake could see her through a camera that only took pictures of her during video calls — and went back to the chat list.

_**Viol:** Jessy, can I ask you a question?_

_**Jessy:** Of course. What's wrong, Vi?_

_**Viol:** Did you give Hannah your bracelet, by any chance?_

_**Jessy:** Nope. I don't even wear bracelets_

_**Viol:** Great, I didn't doubt it for a second!_

Anna relayed Jessy's words to Jake, adding only that she believed her. Back in her room, she grabbed the first sheet of paper she saw and began to draw a mandala.

The picture was almost finished when the phone came back to life. I didn't really want to take a call from a hidden number after all the events of today. What if this is another "hello" from the kidnapper? Closing her eyes just in case, and mentally counting to ten, she accepted the call, immediately putting it on speaker. Her hands were shaking.

"Sorry about the late call, Annie" the same mechanical voice came over the speakers. "I didn't wake you?"

"The lord?" somehow it didn't seem right to call him by his first name during the call. "You're back in your refrigerator and can call again?"

"The refrigerator?.. Are you worried again?"

Anna smiled a little and bit her lip lightly.

"I'm amazed you remembered that. So... What happened?"

"I managed to find one entry. And now I think this is the right moment to tell you something."

"I couldn't even imagine that this "right moment" would really come. I'm listening."

"You seemed particularly interested in my relationship with Hannah. I could say that we were acquainted as a performer and a client, but this is only part of the truth. Unfortunately, I can't tell you everything yet. Our connection is not easy to explain."

"There you go" Anna sighed. - "As expected, in the most interesting place."

"I'm sorry. One day, you'll really know everything, but for now, what's more important is what Hannah was doing in secret from her friends. She decided to correct the mistake and investigate a long-standing murder. Hannah never went into details, and it was unpleasant for her to remember those events, so I don't know everything either. Fifteen years ago, there was a murder in Duskwood forest. Hannah was there with another child, they saw it with their own eyes, but they were too scared to tell at once, and then the police refused to believe the child's words. For the past few months, she had been trying to find out who had killed that girl and for what reason. Hannah came to me with one goal in mind: to find a way to contact the other girl. The only way she wanted her friend to take part in this mess was if something happened to her.

"Is this whole long preface an attempt to say that Hannah and I share the same past? Which she, unlike me, remembered, because of which she tried to become a fighter for justice? Anna was trembling slightly, but she tried to ignore it and not show her weakness. Okay, let's say it could be like this. Then it becomes almost understandable note about the raven... What's next?"

"Things didn't go according to plan. I checked the police archives, but there was no information on this case, which can be attributed to technical imperfection. Hannah continued to investigate on the spot and stirred up a hornet's nest. She was followed for several days, then kidnapped."

"I think this is a good time to put in a comment about' the kidnapping happened right in front of me."

"I thought you'd already guessed. I saw everything through the camera."

"And couldn't help her... How awful."

"I agree, the feeling is not pleasant. But that's not the point. I have no doubt that Hannah's kidnapp is directly connected to this old case, so I've been trying to find out something about it. Today i managed to find some information about the victim. Her name was Jennifer, and she was about your age at the time."

"Do you suggest asking the guys about it?"

"You may have to, but in the meantime I'll try to find out more about it myself. I just wanted you to know about it."

"Thank you. You know, it's important to me. Then... How are we going to proceed?"

"You can rest for a while. You've been helping me a lot these past few days."

"Hey, listen... Why don't you relax a little, too? I'm really worried. You've become an important person to me, and it hurts me to watch you harass yourself."

"I think I understand your feelings. Moreover, I feel something similar. You are little mystery that I can't stop thinking about, which I'm opening myself to when I shouldn't be."

"There must be a 'but' after those words, right?"

"Exactly. If we're connected by anything other than an investigation, we'll put each other in danger. Therefore, it is better not to even try."

The call ended. Anna collapsed on the bed and burst out laughing through the tears that welled up in the corners of her eyes. What else did she expect? Ardent Declaration of love and proposal of marriage? What a stupid thing to do... It was a good thing that everything had happened now, before she finally fell in love.

***

Traveling through a number of small towns in the area gave him almost a week of relatively quiet life, but it was much more familiar to live in a big city. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Jake hadn't even hung up his jacket when he felt a metallic chill on the back of his neck. A very familiar voice spoke directly in his ear threatening:

"Welcome back, babe Jake."


	11. Episode 3. The Past. Part 1. Again about disagreements, videos and escape

**_Viol returned to the chat_ **

_**Viol:** Hey, guys… I know we've had our differences, but let's try to focus on finding Hannah. I think it makes more sense_

_**Richy:** There's no point in asking you if you know what's going on, is there?_

_**Viol:** Yes, I found out what happened, but not from him, if that's what you mean. Seriously, guys…_

_**Cleo:** Welcome back, Viol :)_

_I agree: we'd better not fight with each other, but focus on finding Hannah_

_**Lilly:** You sound like we can really do something._

_**Viol:** What if we can? Lilly, it's worth a try_

_**Lilly:** I still think that crimes should be investigated by the police_

**_Lilly is now offline_ **

Anna sighed, realizing two things at once. First of all, it's useless to prove anything to Lilly. Second, she's basically right. The police have a better chance of finding the criminal in reality. It's just that her way of expressing her opinion is quite tough.

On Thursdays, Anna still had a day off, so she decided to take advantage of this and finally organize all the notes and conjectures she found in the hope of understanding something new. In the near future, all this had to be dealt with independently – Jake was unlikely to get in touch soon after the last conversation. She didn't know him well enough to say that with absolute certainty, but she did know herself, her reactions. She knew it would take some time to come to terms with what had happened and to be able to have a conversation, even if just about business. And some of the quirks they have with the lord are similar. Or so she wanted to believe.

Taking out a noticeably fattened folder with information sheets, Anna settled down on the floor, spread out a watman in front of her – ordinary printer sheets are clearly not enough to accommodate all this.

And where can she start the scheme? From the missing girl?

She picked up a pencil and wrote "Hannah" in large letters in the center of the paper.

Or did it all start with Jennifer? She would like to have an accurate idea of what was hidden behind this all-encompassing word "everything".

She drew two arrows up and added two more names to the diagram – "Jennifer" and " Viola". It was a sort of triangle. She would also like to understand the connection between its vertices. To the scheme was added "a note about the ravens" and "the legend of the man without a face", which are inextricably linked – of this Anna is sure, although she did not fully understand why. One was written by Viola, the other was interested Hannah. For what reason? The old Duskwood legend is connected with a half-trained detective's was investigating. This is already clear. The question is, how?

Deciding to think about it later, Anna moved on to another part of the diagram – the seven arrows from Hannah's name, the seven names. The Duskwood group.

Thomas is Hannah's boyfriend. He's acting pretty weird, doesn't seem to trust most of the company – he hasn't told anyone about the bracelet except Dan. Why? Thomas suspected Hannah was cheating on him. But is it only a matter of wounded pride?

Cleo is Hannah's best friend. She knows a lot of things, but she always doesn't say anything. To the last, she kept quiet about the quarrel, and never told anyone that she was at Hannah's house. Doesn't trust the others either? At the same time, it conducted its own investigation, supported the position of non-separation. From her words, it is known about the strange attitude of Jessy's brother about Hannah. She seemed to be behaving quite logically, but there was something about her, too…

Jessy is a very friendly and curious girl, a connoisseur of Duskwood legends. Sometimes it was her curiosity and her desire to convince her that the supernatural was involved in Hannah's disappearance that made her uneasy. At the same time, Anna didn't want to suspect her at all.

Richy was still a mystery. So secretive that it made think. And yet there are high hopes that he had nothing to do with what was happening.

Dan is a peculiar person. On the first and a couple of subsequent looks, he might not seem like a very nice man, but there are a lot of good things about him. And he is the only one who can be excluded from the list of suspects: during the calls of the conditional the man without a face, he was unconscious after the accident.

Lilly... there's nothing to say about her. She is sure that it is better not to get involved in this and leave the investigation to the police. A logical position, but some actions in an attempt to prove it are unsettling.

When she reached the seventh arrow, Anna paused for a moment, wondering what exactly she should write about the last person. He may not be exactly from the Duskwood group but he's still connected to Hannah. Maybe…

Jake is another mystery. Has the ability to give an answer, at the same time asking a few more questions. It seems that he can be trusted, it seems that he wants to help. However…

Anna put down pencil, massaged her temples, and read the diagram again. Everything that was written gave no answers, only allowed to ask a new question: why did everyone in this company behave in any way suspiciously, hiding something?

All that remained was to combine Hannah's hospital adventures with the already structured information. If this is her recipe? Did she take those pills, if so? And what about the personality of a conditional the man without a face? Who could he be? Is it related to the rest of the company? This is for sure, because he knew about her inactivity after receiving the video. Is he really he? Not she or they? After all, during the last video call – he was getting more frequent - it seemed to her that he couldn't appear in front of the camera in this angle, if he was alone. But why would he want to go on this forest tour? It looked like he was showing the way. Did the idea that the kidnapper needed two witnesses at once have the right to live?

Running her eyes over the text, Anna started up. In the scheme, there is not a single thought about the bracelet! Who could it belong to? How did it end up at Hannah's? The questions are asked, it's time to build something solid out of it. To do this, she will need another paper leafe…

So. Assume Viola was in Duskwood that summer and she met Hannah. Quite strange, given her sociability, but it can be allowed. Perhaps they had met the mysterious Jennifer (who was she?). Somehow, all three of them ended up in the forest (how and why?), where Jennifer was killed (who, how, and why?), and quite cruelly, and in front of Hannah and Viola.

Why did Viola think the criminals would come after them? Because no one needs witnesses. Why hadn't they been killed then, and why had they come after Hannah fifteen years later? Perhaps because she was inactive. Or they didn't know who had seen them. In that place was dark, and the torches gave very little light…

Anna blinked, suddenly realizing two things. First, she persisted in distinguishing between herself and "Viola", even though she knew for a fact that they were one person. Secondly, the place where everything was happening began to loom vaguely in her mind. Like a basement... or even a tunnel. To get there, need to jump.

Head ached again.

So, fifteen years later, Hannah decided to deal with an old case. Why? She probably felt guilty all this time, but she couldn't tell her friends. She was afraid they wouldn't believe her, or she didn't want to involve the guys in it. This could explain the reticence that Cleo had mentioned in conversation about Hannah, and the visits to a therapist (or psychiatrist) who prescribed antidepressants. Hannah found something that made the criminals take action. Why was she kidnapped and not killed? Perhaps they wanted to get rid of two witnesses at once. That's all the need to participate, that's all the calls. Would be able to remember something about Jennifer… Due to the lack of information about it, the whole theory was stalled.

The questions remained the same. What does the bracelet and the body that was found in Duskwood recently have to do with all this? And Laynel... was his action part of the puzzle, an attempt to get rid of the witness? Why didn't he finish, and who killed him? For some reason, Anna did not really believe in the veracity of the article published in the local newspaper.

Anna shook her head, which now seemed incredibly heavy. She had roughly reconstructed the timeline of events, but it didn't bring her any closer to the identity of the culprit or to Hannah's whereabouts.

The phone on the desk vibrated. Anna, realizing that she needed a little distraction, got up, removed the diagrams from the floor, and went to check the messages.

_**Dan:** Well, as always, guys_

_If I leave you for a while – you'll get confused right away_

_**Jessy:** Dan!_

_**Richy:** Welcome back to the world of the living :D_

_**Viol:** And just woke up - got the phone. What kind of young people now…_

_**Dan:** Yes, yes, I missed each of you, too_

_And so I am ready to give you one piece of advice: do not drink whiskey from the "Black Swan", it makes your head ache_

_**Cleo:** Our dear fool! I'm glad you're feeling better_

_**Lilly:** Dan is it true you were drunk?_

_**Dan:** It's nothing, I just took a sip_

_**Viol:** Well, yes, just took a sip… Judging by your speech, from each glass, the number of which was close to ten…_

_**Lilly:** How do you know that? Were you there?_

**Viol:** _Well, yes. You know, I like to take a spontaneous trip to another part of the country sometimes. Especially when it comes to drinking with Dan_

Lilly started typing a message, but she didn't send it, and Dan made a scathing comment. Anna wondered if the guys realized that this was just a joke. They seemed very serious.

Jessy had been waiting for Dan to wake up and had returned to the auto workshop that morning - just in time to see Richy washed the mark off the door, so Anna was now watching their exchange in The Legends of Duskwood. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and joined in the conversation.

_**Viol:** I don't understand why you should wash the sign off either. I think it would be easier to paint over it :)_

_**Richy:** It's really… We should have done the repairs long ago :D_

_**Jessy:** How can you even joke about this?_

_**Viol:** Well, we can't just cower in a corner, trembling with fear. It hasn't saved anyone yet_

_**Jessy:** Okay, you're right about one thing: customers shouldn't see this thing. I'll try to do something about it_

Anna was sure that the conversation was over, and was about to leave, but Richy showed up in private messages. She frowned at the screenshot of the conversation. That mysterious Phil again… He was a bit harsh, but still less unpleasant than Cleo's interpretation or Jessy's conversation. Just a person who is quite tired of this whole situation. What did it mean that he was one of the few responsible people in Duskwood? Very strange… Anna only strengthened her desire to talk to him in person. In the meantime, she had to confine myself to talking to Richy about the screenshot and concluding that Phil might know something about the origin of the raven sign. But on the subject of the fact that Jessy's brother bought Hannah cocktails, Richy refused to talk, reducing everything to a joke. Maybe it's not really that important.

***

Completely devoted to music, Anna drew. Stroke by stroke, feather by feather… Raven. A large raven with beady eyes that seemed to be watching her appeared on the white sheet as if by itself. Thinking so, she finished drawing the collar – so the raven seemed rather funny, and as you know, the best weapon against fear is laughter.

The phone beeped again, Anna paused the melody, took another look at her creation, and entered the messenger. She hesitated. She knew that Hannah's sister didn't like her very much, though she wasn't sure why, and there was always time for a fight. She ran her finger across the screen, pausing for a moment to look at the masked avatar. She thought about deleting their correspondence, but she doesn't dare. After all, this is just an extra movement that will not help to get rid of thoughts about her personal wizard.

Anna clenched her fists. That's enough. Such thoughts will not lead her to anything good.

It was impossible to delay the moment any longer, and Anna opened a group chat. Lilly sent a video and wrote that she had previously posted it on YouTube as proof of her determination in this fight. What kind of fight are talking about, it was not specified – I had to watch the video. It seemed to Anna that her eye twitched several times in the space of a minute.

"Stupid" she muttered. "What were you thinking?"

In the video, Lilly told the story of Hannah's disappearance, how the company got an unknown number, adding to all this her suspicions and unsubstantiated accusations. Fighting the resentment that was bubbling inside her, Anna moved to Lilly's profile.

_**Viol:** I think we need to discuss something_

_**Lilly:** We have nothing to discuss_

**_The user has restricted the sending of messages_ **

Anna tapped her fingers on the phone case, muttered a couple of curses through her teeth, and went back to the group chat.

_**Viol:** No problem, **@Lily** , we'll sort things out in front of everyone. Question one: why did you do it? Without proof, you won't get anywhere_

_**Lilly:** What makes you so sure I don't have proof?_

_**Viol:** Because Hannah and I last saw each other when we were nine!_

_**Lilly:** It's just words_

_**Viol:** Just like in your case. Lilly, do you understand that I can go to the police for this?_

_**Jessy:** Lilly, are you crazy?_

_**Cleo:** Look, these are very serious charges_

_Haven't you thought about what this might mean for Viol?_

_**Richy:** Hi, everyone!_

_What's the excitement? What did I miss?_

_**Viol:** In a nutshell, Lilly posted a video on YT with accusations of kidnapping and murder and a promise to share someone else's personal data with anyone_

_**Richy:** Wow…_

_**Thomas:** Lilly, is this true? Hacker and Viol can be involved in the disappearance of Hannah?_

_**Viol:** Of Course!_

_Omg, give me the "sarcasm" sign!_

_**Lilly:** I don't understand why you're all on her side. Haven't you noticed how suspicious Anna and Jake are?_

_**Richy:** Who are these people?_

Wait a minute…

_**Viol:** Well, you know... if you wanted to show the depth of your knowledge, you could also tell me that Anna is in reality, somewhere at work, and with friends on the net – Viol. That Hannah knew me as "Viola". It's not a secret, Lilly, it's a middle name. And it's nice to meet you guys again - even under these circumstances_

_But how do you know about Jake is an interesting question_

_**Dan:** We've dealt with one. The second one, apparently, is a hacker_

_**Richy:** Looks like it_

_**Lilly:** Okay, maybe in Anna's case, it's just a habit. But Jake... Does someone who puts so much effort into keeping their identity a secret only want to help?_

_**Viol:** Yeah, he's acting weird. But this is not a reason to accuse him of kidnapping and even more so of murder_

_**Lilly:** I don't want to believe it either! But his behavior..._

_**Jessy:** Vi, is it just me, or do the accusations against him hurt you more than your own?_

_**Viol:** Maybe it is. I'll fight myself off if anything happens, but i can't even warn him..._

_**Lilly:** You know what? You forced me to do this! I'm just scared. I'm afraid for Hannah and all of you_

_**Richy:** Oh, Lilly ..._

_**Viol:** Lilly, we're all scared, but subversion isn't going to help us find Hannah_

_**Lilly:** It is sufficient if it will help to stop you!_

**_Lily is now offline_ **

_**Viol:** And she just go to offline. Normal at all_

_**Richy:** We need to do something before the people of Duskwood start hunting you down with pitchforks and torches... Maybe the hacker will be able to do something with this video?_

_**Viol:** Maybe... Thank you, Richy, guys... i'll write soon_

Anna wrote to Jake about the problem, but there was still no news from him. He hasn't even been online since last night. Instead, strangers who watched the video began to write. Anna responded to the first two messages with a request to enable critical thinking, then wrote the same phrase in the status and limited the possibility of adding it to contacts. Let them think, sofa fighters for justice. And Lilly would know she was wrong.

***

"Welcome back babe Jake" the voice was cold against the skin, not worse than a gun to the back of the head. "You'd better not move."

"That's a disgusting idea, Norm, but thank you for the offer."

The ability to maintain composure in difficult situations was one of the main keys in the profession. Norman had too little interest in other departments to know that his opponent was also was trained. This is the advantage of Jake – he was underestimated.

Norman is behind him, a short distance away. The gun is pointed at the back of the head. A good position - him need speed and reaction, and with this, Jake never had any problems.

He turned quickly – the muzzle of the gun against his face. He gripped his wrist with his left hand – Norman was expecting a lunge from the right. A blow to the knee. The opponent loses his balance for half a moment. This is enough to knock out the gun with the edge of the palm, push the opponent and run. Jake knows that he is weaker than Norman, that his advantage is surprise and speed. It won't work the second time. He manages to buy a few seconds and jump out into the stairwell again. They're probably waiting downstairs. The only way is up.

I've never jumped on a roof before. His feet slip. The wind is whistling in ears. But Jake is sure he can handle it. The blood boils, urging him on, not allowing him to delay for a second. He doesn't have a second to spare.

He goes down the fire escape through a couple of houses, looks back, and starts running again. When the adrenaline wears off, he'll be knocked out for a two or so of hours, but for now, all he can do is run.

At this time, Norman was sitting in the kitchen and did not even think about chasing someone. Instead, he dialed a number and said curtly,

"Subject under surveillance."

He put the phone away and grinned. Let him run. Tiny always thought he was smarter than everyone else.

***

The nervous tension began to ease, and Jake realized how tired he really was. The situation was not going well. The night was approaching, and he risked spending it on the street. It was his first time in the town, and he had no idea where to rent a room in such a place and at such a time. He can't go to the hotel for sure, the connection is almost zero — won't find any ads. He was lucky in two things: it was summer – although with his increased sensitivity to the cold, it didn't really matter – and he managed to find a coffee shop.

At this hour, he was the only visitor here. Forty minutes before closing time, the only employee was putting the coffee machine in order. He looked up from his laptop and his desperate struggle with the bad signal, and caught another look from Vanessa – that was what the badge said. He smiled a little. He read somewhere that people liked it.

"Vanessa, do you know where in the city you can stay for the night?"

"Our city is not popular with tourists, so the hostel is always full of places. Why don't you go there?"

Will have to play a little more…

"Absolutely stupid story: the other day I lost my ID card. Without it, I don't think there's any point in going there."

"And how long are you will be in our city?"

"A little. Back on the road in the morning."

"Then you're in luck: my neighbor just left for a couple of days. If you wait until closing time…"

Vanessa gave him a look that Jake recognized as interested.

"That's very nice of you. I don't know how I can thank you enough."

Surprisingly, it turned out to be very easy to show sympathy, which is not there. Vanessa just smiled.

"I don't know how it works, but the connection at the far table is a little better."

It actually worked. The desktop version of the messenger met it with several notifications.

_**Annie:** Our last conversation was a little... awkward, but I suggest we forget about it for now. There is a problem_

_**Your_name:** Hi, Annie. You too? Wow…_

_**Annie:** How nice to see you!_

_**Your_name:** What happened?_

_**Annie:** Lilly posted a video where she blames us for everything that's going on. This is if without details at all. I can send it to you_

_**Your_name:** Don't need, I won't be able to watch it right now._

_It's an unpleasant situation, but I'll take care of it, don't worry._

_**Annie:** Thank you! What's your problem? Maybe I can help_

_**Your_name:** No, I don't think so. But that's beside the point._

_**Annie:** Well... then I won't insist. Just be careful. See you later!_

Jake breathed a sigh of relief. It looks like he made the same mistake as Norman: underestimating his assistant. She just kept talking to him without making a scene. He hadn't expected such calmness. Not so fast. Anna was able to surprise him pleasantly. And here's Lilly…

_**Your_name:** Hi, Lilly. It's been a long time since we've talked._

_**Lilly:** Jake? Will you threaten me again, or will you condescend to a normal conversation?_

_**Your_name:** You went too far. Subjected an innocent person to a public trial — the most merciless, as you know._

_There were other ways to get my attention._

_**Lilly:** Said the person who ignored all my attempts to contact him_

_Only the world doesn't revolve around you. I wasn't trying to get your attention. Moreover, you still seem suspicious to me_

_**Your_name:** I'll show you something I've never shown anyone. As proof._

_< Screen-recording-3.mp4>_

_< Call-1.mp3>_

Lilly plunged into studying the materials. Jake wasn't sure why he was recording conversations with Hannah, but it might help now.

_**Lilly** : Okay, let's say these are really your recordings, and not downloaded from somewhere._

_You continued to communicate two years later. And what is this supposed to prove? That you weren't there at the time of the kidnapping? This is nonsense_

_**Your_name:** Lilly, I understand that having the same genes doesn't make us a family. I wanted to keep it a secret until the last moment._

_I'm your and Hannah's half-brother._

_She's a very important person to me. That's why I'm involved in the investigation._

It took a couple of minutes for Lilly to respond, which seemed like hours to Jake.

_**Lilly:** Can you prove it?"_

_**Your_name:** I can, but not right now._

_Lilly, the authorities are after me. If get caught... It is not a fact that everything will end only with an arrest. And your video can help them._

_**Lilly** : You're very lucky that I suspected something like that. From the time of your conversation with Hannah a couple of years ago. Let's say I believed you._

_What about her? Are you sure she had nothing to do with what happened?_

_**Your_name:** Has the most direct. She is as much a participant in the events as Hannah, and is in no less danger._

_**Lilly:** Admit. But why are you defending her? First you threaten us because of her. Now he even got in touch himself. You didn't strike me as particularly compassionate the last time we spoke._

_And really - why? Because he likes her? Or is it just interesting? Because she's a mystery. A secret. Only Lilly doesn't have to know about it._

_**Your_name:** Anna has the ability and incentive to unravel this tangle of secrets._

_She's the key to finding Hannah._

_**Lilly:** Well, now you look like yourself. Egoist and manipulator_

_**Your_name:** So that's what you think of me..._

_**Lilly:** Are you saying I'm wrong?_

**Your_name:** There's no point in saying anything. Maybe when we get a chance to get to know each other better, you'll draw other conclusions.

_**Lilly:** It's hard to believe, but I just started liking you a little more._

_**Your_name** : Lilly, I understand your feelings, your fear._

_You're a good girl, I know that. But you can't protect any of your friends with this video. Moreover, now they can just start acting without you. Is that what you wanted?_

_**Lilly:** No, of course not. I just don't want to lose anyone._

_Let's make a deal_

"Well, that's it. I'll close everything here and let's go. How can I name you?"

No need for outsiders to know. He thought for a moment and said the first name that came to mind.

"Tom."

***

_**Are you sure you want to delete the video? This action cannot be undone.** _

_**Yes.** _ No.


End file.
